Notice Me!
by Sairon
Summary: Rena is a famous model in magazines even though she's still a high school student, due to her popularity and her high standards she's being called 'The Queen'. And one day, she bumped into a certain ignorant boy.
1. Prologue

**Cast**

Elsword – Rune Slayer (May change eventually in the story)  
Rena – Wind Sneaker (May change eventually in the story)

Prologue

Rena's an idol in many magazines.  
Almost every magazine has Rena as the model at the cover page.  
She's every girl's idol, since she's beautiful and her body curves are perfect.

Every week at least once, she will be called for a photo session.  
Rena found that this job's fun because she can get herself even prettier than before.  
She can wear free make up, get free clothes for souvenirs, and many more.  
She also can get many cute boys as she want.

"This job's perfect, everyone loves me, hohoho."  
Due to her popularity she's becoming more and more like a princess.

"Rena, please go out with me!"  
Chung, the handsome boy confessed to her.  
However, Rena's standard is very high.

"I'm sorry, Chung. I know you're handsome, but I don't need that, because you're not quite attractive in my eyes."  
Facing such a cruel reply Chung can only give up and go away.  
Rena've rejected 100 boys.  
Hence, she's known as 'The Queen'.

Even though she's so popular, she's still a high school student.  
This is her 3rd year, after this year finished she will focus her life in fashion world.  
No one in this school don't know who Rena is.

"Hohoho, their respect toward me's just awesome-"  
Suddenly she bumped to a certain red head.

"Ouch-!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
Saying that the boy left.

"He-Hey!"  
Rena who's still on the floor called him.

"What is it?"  
"Don't you know who I am? Hurry up and help me stand again!"  
She glared at the boy whose eyes are being covered by his bangs.

"You're not a baby, you can stand by yourself. Also..."  
This answer is the most unexpected answer Rena ever heard in her life.

"I don't know who are you, so stop yelling."  
He turns away and left again.

Rena who's dumbfounded by that boy can only stare into an empty space.  
"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

 _Since it's just a prologue I don't think  
I need to write for too long.  
I hope that this story might be interesting for  
you lots, happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 1 His Name is Elsword Sieghart

**Chapter 1 His Name is Elsword Sieghart**

Rena's very annoyed today.  
Yesterday there's a certain boy who doesn't know about her.  
To her that's a very offensive humiliation.  
"That boy-!"

Rena's starting a tantrum by hitting the desk multiple times.  
"What's wrong, Rena? You looked very annoyed."  
Aisha, Rena's classmate and also her childhood friend.  
Aisha's hair is wavy and she tied them to two pigtails.

"Nothing... Just a certain boy that I met yesterday doesn't know who am I."  
Aisha looked surprised.  
"Impossible, there are no one in this school who don't know about you!"  
"But that's what happened yesterday, if I see him again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and make sure he will never forget about me-!"  
Rena's menacing aura's spreading that all of the classmates are keeping a good distance from her so that they won't get hurt.

'The Queen's angry.'  
'We rarely see that kind of emotion from her, aren't we lucky?'  
'Sssh! Watch your mouth!'

Whispers are starting to be heard by Rena.  
She glare at all of them, since her face's scary everyone keep quiet in a second.

"It's all because of that boy-!"  
She gritted her teeth as she clench her fists.  
Aisha who look worried approach her.  
"What kind of person is he, Rena?"

"He's a red head, his bang's quite long that it covered his eyes."  
Rena described the boy as she remember yesterday's scene.

"I think... I might know who is this boy."  
Aisha who heard the description made a 'Oh, maybe it's him' face.

"Who is it? Tell me, Aisha!"  
Rena pleaded her.  
She needs to give him a piece of her mind so that she can be at peace.  
If she didn't she will not able to keep her calm.

"I think... He's Elsword from the neighbor class?"  
Aisha's also not quite sure, because she rarely met that boy.

"Are you sure? But I never go to the neighbor class before, so I don't remember anyone from there, maybe we should go to check?"  
Aisha nodded her head.  
And so they go to the neighbor class with wanting to borrow dictionary as the excuse.

Rena scanned the whole classroom.  
'Not here. Not here. Not here.'  
There's no sign of a red head in this room, but there's a single empty seat behind.

"Um, why is that seat empty?"  
Rena ask Lowe, the boy in the front seat.

"It's my pleasure to answer you! That's Elsword's seat, the delinquent and nerd in this class."  
'Delinquent and nerd?'  
Rena starts to think of a way to ambush him.  
"Did you know where might he be now?"  
"If I remember it clearly... He might be at the rooftop or at the infirmary, he always ditch the class with sickness as the excuse but he always managed to score the highest score in test."

Rena smiled.  
She finally get a grip what kind of person this Elsword is.  
"Thanks for your cooperation, I'm very grateful."  
"It's an honor to be able to help you!"  
He bowed.  
'That's why I hate fanboys, too easy to stepped on.'  
Rena thought.

"Aisha, let's go."  
"Wait for me!"

They return to their classroom.  
However Rena pack her belongings and go toward the class door.  
"Where are you going, Rena? We still have 3 more classes."  
Aisha asked her.  
"I'm going to ditch class today, I'll just make up an excuse. Good luck on your study, Aisha."  
And then she left the classroom and head toward the infirmary.

'Is he inside?'  
She tried to peek inside, but she can't find anyone.  
If that so he might be at the rooftop.

Then she climb the stairs to the rooftop.  
"*Pant* Making an Idol to search for him, he really should be grateful or I'm going to give him two piece of my mind!"  
She's not used to climb stairs so she gets tired easily.

"Finally... *Pant*"  
She reached the top floor.  
"He'd better be here."  
She held the handle and open the roof door.  
The sun's so bright that her eyes hurts.  
After her eyes adapted themselves to the light, she saw someone's sleeping on the rooftop with a book covering his face.

"Is that him?"  
She walked to his side and crouched down.  
She's pondering of should she wake him up or what.  
And so she decided to just look at his face.

"Be grateful, 'The Queen' is going to look at your sorry face."  
She take the book away.  
There she saw-  
"It's... Him..."  
The boy she saw yesterday.  
He's sleeping soundly.  
His hair's not covering his eyes now.  
She can see that his face's very smooth, unlike normal boys who are full of acnes.  
She takes a closer look to his face.  
The first time she saw him, he looked like a freak since his hair's too long that it covered his face, but now she can look at his face clearly, he's quite the attractive type.  
Does he not know about how to make up?  
He's so ignorant of his own appearance.  
No wonder he's being called a nerd.

"... You..."  
"*Gasp*"  
The boy wake up.  
He slowly opened his eyelids as he gets up.

He scratched his head as his hair covered his face again.  
He looked really different than just now.  
But Rena recognized his hair color, that's why she can say that this boy is the right one.

"Hey, you!"  
"-What again?"  
He looked really annoyed.  
'Well I'm sorry if I disturb your nap!'  
Rena shouted that in her mind.

"How dare you ignored me yesterday! Don't you know I'm RENA?!"  
He look at her face.  
She's startled by the sudden stare, even though his eyes are barely visible because of his hair, she can feel that he's staring at her.  
After a short while he lifted his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, no idea."  
"WHAT!?"  
Rena can't accept this.  
There's a boy who doesn't know about her.  
Even though she's already so famous that she appeared in a newspaper once or twice.  
"Stop yelling, seriously."  
He covered his ears.  
Rena's face was red due to being irritated.  
"Hey, I'm talking with you! Don't cover your ears!"  
"... You just can't shut up, huh?"  
Her face turned even redder.  
This boy didn't respect her even a bit.

"You-!"  
She's about to slap him, but he suddenly lift his bangs that his face is clearly shown to her.  
"In case you don't know, I'm Elsword Sieghart, the best student in Velder. Why should I know anything about artists or models? I'd better do a test rather than that, so stop annoying me and go away."  
He took his book and left the rooftop.

Rena who's dumbfounded still stood there without able to say a word.  
"Sieg- Hart..."  
Rena recognized the name.  
That's why she's so surprised.

"No way... He's Sieghart... The number one student in Elrios...?"  
'Why is the number one student isn't being recognized even though everyone should've known his name? Why no one knew he's that Sieghart?'  
Rena who's pondering ended up staying there like a statue for 1 hour.

At the other place-

"Rena, huh? What an annoying girl... I will surely remember your name, so that you will stop disturbing my free time."  
Elsword said that in annoyance.

 **Chapter 1 End**

 _There you go, I hope you like it.  
Feel free to review and give your comment  
about this story._


	3. Chapter 2 Cosplay

**Chapter 2 Cosplay**

Rena, the only girl who found out about Elsword's identity in the school.  
She's researching Elsword's history.  
"Elsword... Sieghart..."  
She typed the name on the search engine in her PC.  
'It seems like his name's not too well known.'  
Elsword's name isn't on the internet, but his family name; Sieghart is.

"The internet only showed that Sieghart is a very clever student that's being the candidate of the best student in Elrios... But why did he only said he's the best in Velder?"  
'I'm starting to wonder if there are more than one Sieghart out there, but there's only 1 Sieghart in the search list.'  
Rena's thinking hard.  
It's not like she's going to do anything, she's just wondering if he's really the one.  
But it seems like he's not the one Rena's searching for.

"Wasted my time."  
She turn off the PC and head towards her bed.  
She buried her face in her pillow.

"Sieghart... Are you really the one?"  
Rena's admiring Sieghart.  
But she never saw his face, that's why when she heard that Elsword said his name is Elsword Sieghart she thought that he's the one, but since he said he's the best in Velder she doesn't want to put her hope too high.  
There's also a chance that he might just tricked her.

"Let's just forget it and sleep."  
She closed her eyes and sleep.  
'It's not like he's the one after all.'  
However, she's still unable to stop thinking about him.  
And she end up not sleeping at all.  
Good thing it's Sunday.

"Rena! Hey, Rena! Wake up! Aisha's waiting for you!"  
Rena's mother came to her room to wake her since Aisha's paying her a visit.  
Rena who's still sleepy lazily turns around.

"Mom... I'm still sleepy... Just call her inside."  
"What a lazy kid you're... I'm amazed you can be a model like this."  
Her mom sighed and went out of the room.  
"It's not like I always lazed around like this..."  
She pouted unhappily.

She's not quite wrong herself.  
It's because last night she can't sleep due to her problem.  
She's too confused and too curious of Elsword.  
She wish she can grip something like a hint or what.

"Hey, Rena. Are you feeling unwell?"  
"Hey, Aisha. Well you can say so..."  
Rena smiled weakly and she let Aisha came in her room.  
They've been knowing each other since they're in elementary school.

Aisha's actually a model in magazine too, although she's not as popular as Rena.  
She looked like an artist when she have a proper make up.  
Different than Rena who already looked like an artist without make up.

"So, did you met with Elsword yesterday?"  
"-Yes! And guess what!? He just treated me like a hindrance! What an arrogant boy!"  
Aisha chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing, it's been a very long time ago since the last time I saw you getting all worked up over a single person like this."  
Rena's eyes widened.  
She noticed that she's changed a lot since she entered the modeling world.

"I see..."  
"But it's okay, Rena. He's just a nerd after all and his appearance also is a mess, just ignore him already! Let's have fun today!"  
Aisha hugged Rena, but Rena's not that willing to go out.

"Um- Maybe you're right, but I don't really feel that I want to go anywhere."  
"Aw- That's too bad... Fine then, I'll just hang around in your room. I'm so bored today since I didn't receive a call for photo session."  
"Me neither, but what can we do here?"  
Aisha smiled.  
"Do you still need to ask?"  
She pointed Rena's PC and her wardrobe.  
"Are you planning to-"  
"Let's find something fun and let's do some cosplay!"

At the same time, in the other place.

Elsword's visiting a bookstore.  
"It's not here too, huh..."  
He's searching for a book, but it seems like the store don't have the book he's looking for.  
Hence, he talk to the clerk.  
"Excuse me, miss. Did you got 'The Last Day of El' in this store?"  
The clerk smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, sir. But that book already sold out yesterday."  
He cursed in his mind and left the store.

"To think that book would be sold out... Well, it's a best-selling book after all."  
He sighed and suddenly he received an e-mail.  
He look at his phone.  
There he saw a familiar name.  
"Just what did she want now?"  
He opened the e-mail and his eyes sparkled.

"REALLY!?"  
He shouted in the middle of the city.  
Everyone look at him with weird eyes.  
He's embarrassed so he hurriedly went to the place the written in the e-mail.

Back to Rena's house.

Aisha's smiling as she keep her phone.  
"What are you smiling at, Aisha?"  
"Nothing, it's just I'm inviting my old friend, it's been been a long time since I met him so I want to give him a surprise, you should also knew him."  
"Him?"  
Rena tilted her head.  
By the way Rena's wearing a gothic lolita dress with long black wig.  
She's cosplaying with Aisha who's wearing a maid dress.

"Why are you inviting a man to my house? I think he will fall in love with us if that's the case."  
"Don't worry, Rena. He's not someone who's into love life. You can say he's a nerd."  
Aisha's not bad looking, so there are quite a number of people who love her.  
But...  
"A nerd? Well I'm not really good with that kind of people, how did he looked like?"  
"Don't worry over things like that. Besides, you've met him before."  
"... Don't tell me..."  
Suddenly with a bang Elsword barge into the room.  
"Aisha! Where is the book!?"  
Aisha smiled and point at Elsword whose eyes are covered by his bang.  
"A-A-A-A..."  
"See? I know you've met him."  
"Huh? You..."  
Elsword look at Rena who's dumbfounded.  
His red hair's messy so she can't look at his eyes.

"WHY MUST IT BE YOU!?"  
Rena shouted to the top of her lungs.

After hearing Aisha's explanation Rena finally grasp the situation.  
"So basically, you just want to lend him a book that you bought in the bookstore?"  
"Indeed, but I also planned to introduce him to you in a better way."  
"-I don't care about details, just lend me the book already."  
Rena's eyes twitched.

"No, Els. If you want to get the book you need to play with us."  
"... I'm not a kid why should I play with you girls?"  
Rena's eyes twitched again.

"Oh come on, it would be fun seeing you wearing costumes, we got some male costumes for you, but I don't know if it fit or not since we used to wear it for cross-dressing."  
"I get the point, so hurry up and finish this. I want to read the book earlier."  
Rena's eyes twitched for the third times.

'He's ignoring me? He's ignoring me, right? This nerd's ignoring me!?'  
Rena thought in her mind.  
Rena who's already used to being the center of attention is angry when someone ignored her.  
Just like a willful princess, she's quite a troublesome princess indeed.

"Say, Elsword..."  
"So, which costume should I wear?"  
"Oh, wait-"  
Rena's giving a malicious smile.  
Her menacing aura's spreading that finally Elsword noticed her.

"Oh, did you just said something?"  
"Y-Y-Y-You've got some nerve... Ignoring me!"  
Rena's exploded.  
To handle the situation Aisha restraint her from behind.  
"C-Calm down, Rena! Elsword, too! Don't just ignore someone!"  
"It's not like she's someone special to me though."  
"~~~~! Let me go, Aisha! I will give him five pieces of my mind!"  
Rena went berserk.  
Elsword who ignored her went to the wardrobe and picked a costume.  
"I see, this one's quite nice and the size's just fine."  
He picked Rena's male costume.  
"D-Don't-!?"  
Aisha covered Rena's mouth to stop her from shouting.  
"Okay, why don't you go to the changing room and wear it, Elsword!?"  
"Got it."  
Elsword went inside the changing room after picking up make-up equipments from Rena's table.  
Finally she let go of Rena.

"What are you thinking of, Aisha!? He's wearing my clothes and using my make-up equipments!"  
"Just shut up, and see. You will be surprised, he's actually a great cosplayer, you know?"  
Rena can't comprehend Aisha's words.  
"Cosplayer?"  
"Yes, I rarely met him but he always join a cosplay events and I've seen quite a lot of his photos during the festival or events at the social media."  
"Really? That nerd?"  
Aisha nodded happily.  
Rena also quite interested on how will he looked like with make-up on.  
She've seen many handsome boys just like Chung, so she's not expecting too much.

After waiting for about 30 minutes the changing room's opened.  
It's quite fast for a make-up and costume changing time.

There Elsword slowly appeared.  
His bang's being combed tidily to the right side, showing his red eyes and smooth face.  
He tied his lower hair to two low twintails.  
His hair's being made spiky with hair modelling gel.  
He's wearing a white prince costume.  
Rena's jaw dropped.  
She's fascinated by his appearance.  
He really looked like a real prince.

"How is it?"  
"Um, you looked handsome, Elsword!"  
Aisha exclaimed happily.

Elsword stare at Rena who's fascinated and smiled arrogantly.  
"What, are you surprised?"  
Rena finally get a grip of herself and retorted.  
"W-Who's surprised!?"  
He chuckled.  
"Yeah, right. Said the one who jawdropped upon the first sight."  
Rena's face turned scarlet in embarrassment.  
"S-Shut up! So what if I'm shocked?!"  
Maybe Rena didn't realised it.  
But she's actually catching Elsword's attention.

"Yeah, yeah."  
Saying that he sit on Rena's chair.

"So, Aisha. Lend me the book now."  
His main target is to get the book.  
So he wanted to end this game earlier.

"Not yet~ Let's have a photo session."  
Aisha showed Elsword her phone.

"Rena, have a photo session with him."  
"Huh!? WHY ME?!"  
"Why, you ask... Because a prince is only suitable with a princess, not a maid?"  
"Wha-!"  
Rena's blushing.  
Not because she's in love with him but because she never had a photo session with a boy.

"How annoying... Hurry up and let's finish this quickly."  
"Kyaaa!?"  
Elsword pulled Rena and hugged her waist by his side.  
Aisha who's quick on taking picture didn't let go of this chance.

"Say, cheese!"  
*Click*  
Rena's still shocked due to the sudden embrace.  
She's still a girl who never experienced love life before too.  
But she finally recovered from the shock.

"KYAAAA!? Release me!"  
Rena broke the hug and hugged herself.  
"Y-Y-You pervert! Even my dad never did that to me!"  
"*Sigh* You're really annoying, can't you stop giving me more trouble? I just want to get the book and leave. Don't misunderstand me, please."  
Aisha giggles and lend him the book.  
"Here you are, thanks for today, Elsword."  
"Finally!"  
His cold attitude changed into child-like attitude upon seeing a book.  
Rena's shocked by that sudden change of attitude.

"Okay, I will go back."  
Taking the book he walk out of the room.

"Hey, Els! Your costume!"  
Aisha chased him with his clothes with her.

Rena's still dumbfounded inside the room.  
"... So even a cold boy like that has that kind of side?"  
Without her knowing, her lips form a slight smile.

 **Chapter 2 End**

 _I hope this story's not boring :O  
Feel free to Review and give your comments!_


	4. Chapter 3 I Will Make You Love Me

**Chapter 3 I Will Make You Love Me**

Today is Monday, so Rena need to go to school.  
"Rena, wake up. You will be late for school."  
Her mother wake her up.  
Like usual Rena's not a morning person so she need someone to wake her up.  
"Ughh... Let me sleep a little longer..."  
Her mother already expected this answer, so...

"If you still want to sleep I don't mind, but you won't get any dinner tonight."  
"Kyaaaa! Noooo!"  
Rena doesn't like to eat at outside so usually she brings food from home or wait until she get back home to eat.  
Her mother's happy she likes her food, but her mother also wants her to be independent.

In a flash Rena already going in the bathroom to take a bath.  
"Really that daughter of mine..."  
Her mother sighed as she smile wryly.

Her mother remembered the boy who came yesterday.  
Even though he may looked messy she can see that the boy's actually a good-looking man.  
She did saw him in his cosplay when he get down the stairs yesterday.  
"He might be someone who can change my daughter."  
She smiled as she wait for Rena to come out of the bathroom.

"Fuaaahhh~ What a great bath, the warmth's just right!"  
Rena come to the dining room to have a breakfast.  
She sit in front of her mother.

"I'll have this mom."  
"Yes, eat as much as you want, dear."  
She eats cheerfully.  
She's happy that her daughter's cheerful.  
But she still wonders what made her so happy.

"Why are you so happy today, Rena?"  
"Mmm? Well, things happened."  
She continues eating.  
"Is it the boy from yesterday?"

Rena nearly spit all the food out of her mouth.

"M-Mom! What are you talking about?!"  
"Oh, it isn't?"  
Her mother smiled mischievously.  
Her mother had once experienced youngster's feeling for love, so she felt like to tease her daughter since she looked so cute.

"N-No! He's just an ignorant boy who doesn't know my name!"  
"So you don't like him?"  
"O-Of course I don't!"  
Her mother smiled.

"I see, but you need to think of this carefully, because mom also used to hate dad back then."  
"Mom did?"  
Rena's surprised that her mother actually sharing her past love story.  
But Rena's a total beginner in love like this.

"Yes, back then dad is a very idiot boy, he always disturb mom even though he know mom don't like him, but as his teasing keeps on, mom starts to feel at ease with him. Mom can be the real mom when we're together. Hence, mom became really lonely without him, finally after we graduated from college he proposed to mom."  
Her mother's blushing as she remembered her past experience.  
Even Rena who's never experienced love was embarrassed.

Like mother like daughter.  
Rena resembled her mother when she's young.  
The only difference is that her mother never once tried to enter modeling world.

"End of story, now finish your food. You're going to be late."  
Her mother caressed her daughter's hair gently.  
"Okay, mom."  
She nodded and finish her food.

She put the dishes at the sink and she take her school bag.  
"I'm off, mom!"  
"Take care, dear."  
She waved to her mother and left.

"You still have a long way to go, Rena."  
Her mother smiled gently.

"Love, huh..."  
Rena whispered.  
She remembered her mother's story.  
'Mom also used to hate dad back then.'  
She think about her mother's word but suddenly Elsword's face popped in her mind.  
"NO, NO, NO, NONONONONONONONO!"  
"What are 'No'-ing here, idiot?"  
She's startled.  
She look behind her and Elsword's standing behind her.  
"Y-You!"  
"My name's Elsword, and don't dare to call me Sieghart unless you want everyone to laugh at you. Got it?"  
His eyes are barely visible due to his bang.  
He's right, if Rena said that Elsword's Sieghart no one would believe, since Elsword's name didn't have 'Sieghart' written in it.  
She've looked at the attendance list before, that's why she doubted that Elsword's Sieghart.

"Huh, it's not like you're the real thing, anyway."  
"It's your choice to believe or not."  
And then he walk faster and left Rena behind.

"You're ignoring me again!?"  
"I'm not ignoring you because I'm the one who start talking to you."  
Basic logic didn't work with him.  
That's what Rena thought.

"Hey, Elsword!"  
"-What?"  
He look at her, looking annoyed.  
Elsword's not a man who really like talking, so he's annoyed when he has no other choice but to answer the person in question.

"Say, why you never call me by my name?"  
"-None of your business."  
He turn his back to her and continues walking.

"Hey, answer me properly!"  
"-*Sigh* Fine, then what's your name again?"  
"WHA-!?"  
"Just kidding, Rena isn't it?"  
She's somehow relieved because he remember her name.  
"-So you did remember."  
"I just don't like talking, so don't talk to me."  
And then he left her behind.

"What an annoying boy!"  
Rena cursed him and quickly go to school.

"Rena, are you feeling unwell?"  
"I'm fine, Aisha. I'm just a bit tired because of a certain bastard."  
Rena slumped on her desk.  
She's really is not feeling well because she need to catch Elsword's attention.  
Normally any boy would've been happy if Rena talks to them.

"Say, Aisha."  
"Yes, Rena?"  
Rena took a deep breath and said;  
"Have you ever fall in love?"  
"W-Where did that come from!?"  
Aisha's flustered.  
It seems like she did fell in love before.  
"Nothing, I just want to know."  
"I see... Yes, I did. I fell in love with a certain boy, but since he didn't like me he rejected me."  
"Woah, that boy sure have some guts to reject a beauty like you."  
"It's not like we can force him to love us, anyway. Hehehe."  
Aisha laughed wryly.

"Fall in love, huh..."  
She never felt it before, she always treated boys as a thing.  
Thing that she can play with or dispose with.  
Even though she treated boy as thing, she never did play with them in romantic way.  
Since all of them are rejected.  
What she meant with play is she can use boys to get some information she want to know, for example like when she use Lowe to dig for Elsword's information.

It's finally time to get back to home.  
"See you tomorrow, Rena."  
"Yes, see you tomorrow, Aisha."  
Rena and Aisha's home are at the opposite way from school.  
So they can't go home together.

Rena walk alone in the quiet evening.  
"The sunset's so beautiful..."  
She stopped for a while to look at the sunset.  
She always loved the sunset, because it's the combination of yellow and red color.  
Her favourite colors.

"G-Good evening! Are you by any chance, Rena?!"  
She look at the voice's source.  
A middle-aged man stood there.  
"Yes I am, what is it, old man?"  
The old man smiled.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Lenphad! I always want to meet you!"  
He forcibly took her hand and held it tightly.  
"L-Let me go!"  
"So this is Rena's hand! So soft and delicate!"  
Rena felt chills down her spines.  
This man is a freaky fans.  
"I said let go!"  
"Oh come on, my house is just nearby, let's sit for awhile and do something fun! Don't worry I will pay you really high!"  
'T-This man's treating me as a slut!?'  
"Let go! I will scream!"  
The old man grinned.  
"This place's not so crowded, no matter how loud you scream you will not able to get any help."  
Fear starts to attack her.  
She's terrified.

'Help... Somebody, help me!'  
She can't scream due to intense fear.  
"Hehehe, let's go."  
She can't beat a man in strength.  
So she's pulled one sidedly.

"Old man, let go of her."  
"Huh?"  
Lenphad look behind him.  
There stood...  
"E-Elsword!"

"Young one, what do you want?"  
"I demand you to let go of her."  
His hair's covering his eyes, only his nose and mouth that are visible.

"Hey, young one. If you want I can share this girl with you, you know? Let's have some fun with a sexy and young model."  
Elsword chuckled.

"Sounds like a good idea."  
Elsword walk calmly to Lenphad.

"Nooo! Don't, Elsword!"  
"Hahaha! I knew it, friends or not in front of- Guaah!?"  
Suddenly a punch landed on Lenphad's face.  
He's sent flying and fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry, old man. But I'm not interested."  
He removed his gloves and burn it with a lighter.  
He use gloves so that even if Lenphad report it to police, there's no prove that Elsword punched his face once.

"Elsword..."  
Rena doesn't know what should she say.

"Don't misunderstand this, I just happened to past this alley. Since my house is this way."  
Elsword threw the ashes from the gloves on the grasses.

"You're a girl, don't just walk alone in an empty alley like this."  
He's not looking at her but she can feel that Elsword's worried about her.  
'You're not quite a honest person...'  
She's not sure if Elsword's really worried or not but she wants to believe in him.

"If you're fine, go home already, I'm too tired to just talk with you."  
Saying that he left Rena behind.

"Elsword..."  
He's the first man who's not fascinated by Rena's beauty.  
Her ponytail's waving gently as she walk.  
She wants to know him better.  
She never felt so fired up before.

"Elsword!"  
The boy stopped.  
But Rena's not waiting for his reply.  
"I will surely, make you notice me and my presence!"  
She's determined.  
"-And I will make you love me! You'd better remember!"

He chuckled.  
However he's not looking at her.  
"Do your worse, Rena."

That's the first time she heard him calling her by her name.  
She's smiling happily.  
But her mission's not completed yet.  
It's just the beginning.

 **Chapter 3 End**

 _Feel free to Review and comment._


	5. Chapter 4 Worried

**Chapter 4 Worried**

Rena's thinking of a way to make Elsword notice her.  
She's thinking if she appear on TV will Elsword see her.  
"No, that boy never watch TV, I'm sure of it. Most likely he will only read books."

"Hey, Rena, what are you mumbling on by yourself?"  
"Oh, Aisha, nothing, I'm just thinking about something ahahaha."  
"Really?"  
Aisha looked doubting but at least she didn't ask anything more.  
Aisha's visiting Rena's house today since she's bored.  
"Should I invite Elsword to come here again?"  
"No, I don't think he will come."  
Rena's sure of it because she remember the first time he come.  
If it's not for the sake of a book he will surely not coming.

"Uhhh... Not fun..."  
Aisha's melting on Rena's bed.  
The day's already dark, it should be better if Aisha get back earlier.  
"Aisha, the day's already dark, shouldn't you go back?"  
"It's fine, it's not like my house's too far though."  
Rena's afraid that Lenphad might attack Aisha like what he did to her last time.  
If only Elsword's not coming who knows what might happened?

"Aisha, I'm serious."  
"Yes, yes~ If you're already like that I'm sure that any words won't get in your mind."  
Aisha stuck out her tongue.  
Rena went downstairs to see Aisha off.  
At least she's a feeling a bit better now that Aisha's back.  
It's not like she want to chase her home, but she just don't want anyone to look at her when she's thinking about something.  
Since she may accidentally speak out the secret without her knowing it.

"Now... I need to think of a way..."  
Rena went back to her room and kept on thinking.

"... I hope Aisha's fine."  
Even though it's just a bit, Rena's feeling restless because Aisha didn't reply her e-mail.

"Did something happened to her...?"  
Rena who's worried is now looking at the window.  
She feared that Lenphad might appear again.

"No... She might've already reached home and her phone battery's ran out. Yes, that must be it."  
After thinking like that Rena finally can continue thinking in peace.  
She's pretty sure that she can think of a way.

"Just you wait, Elsword!"

 **The Next Day.**

"... I fell asleep."  
She fell asleep and didn't get any idea of how to get his attention.  
She took a bath and went to the dining room.  
Just when she get past the living room she saw a news.

"Just founded, a female body inside the bush."

Rena's surprised and focus to look at the news.  
The news showed a body of a young woman that have been mutilated.  
"That's... That's not Aisha, right...?"  
She timidly look at the hair color.  
It's purple colored.

She fell to her knees.  
"Impos... Sible..."  
She's shocked.  
That hair color really resemble Aisha's.  
"The police will conduct a further inspection. Please wait for the next information."  
Rena can't even move.  
She lost her appetite.  
"What's up, Rena? It's not like you to not eating."  
"... I'm sorry mom, I just don't feel like it."  
"Are you having a fever?"  
"No, mom, I'm fine... Really."  
Saying that she stand up and go to school.

"Aisha... I hope it's just a lie..."  
She get into the class.  
"Hey, anyone saw Aisha?"  
Her classmates shook their head.  
She's starting to get even worried.  
If she didn't ask her to go home, would the result be different?

Today, Aisha didn't come to school.  
Hence, Rena go to Elsword after school.  
Who's Aisha's childhood friend.  
"Hey, Elsword."

He's not replying and just reading his book.  
"Elsword!"

"HEY, ELSWORD! DON'T IGNORE ME!"  
"You're so noisy... What do you want?"  
Finally he reply her.

"I want to ask you, did Aisha text you or not about her not being able to come to school?"  
"How should I know, she only text me when she get something she want from me."  
"Can't you try to text her?"  
"It's just a waste of time."  
Rena's anger is rising.

"Elsword, I think that's not how you answer a worried person."  
"You're worried or not is not my problem. She's not someone who will die even if you kill her."  
"How can you be so sure!?"  
Rena's sudden loud voice startled the whole class.  
They're staring at Rena.

"-!"  
Rena gritted her teeth and leave the class.  
"Wait-"  
Elsword held her hand, trying to stop her, but only to get a slap on his hand.  
"Don't touch me!"  
And then she left.  
Elsword on the other hand, is still looking at her.  
He received an e-mail.  
He read it silently.  
On his phone screen is Aisha's mail, which telling him to tell Rena that she had fever so she can't go to school.  
"... Aisha's okay, she's just having a normal fever."  
He typed that in his phone and send it as e-mail to Rena.  
"She's really as annoying as ever."  
Saying that, Elsword sighed.

"That Elsword...! I can't believe him!"  
Rena's really angry.  
Even ignorance has its limit.

"To think that someone like that existed... It's so annoying!"  
However her anger subsided when she remembered his help.  
If it's not because of him who knows what happened to her today.

"... What a cheater."  
Rena's a woman with pride.  
Her pride doesn't allow her to hate people who helped her.  
Like this she can't hate Elsword.  
"... I guess I'll just..."  
After thinking for awhile, Rena decided.  
She's not going to see Elsword again.

"What's so good in him... He's not even worth my time!"  
Convincing herself that, she head back to home.

"...?"  
Suddenly her phone rang.  
She tilted her head.  
"Who might it be?"  
She took her phone, there was a message.  
"From... Elsword...?"  
'What did he want to do with me, now?'  
Rena thought in her mind.

"... Aisha's okay, she's just having a normal fever."  
That's all his text was.  
 _Hmph!  
He think I will forgive him so easily?  
I'm not going to forgive him!_  
Rena thought in her mind, she didn't looked like she will forgive Elsword anytime soon.  
But deep in her heart she's happy that Elsword's not really so cold hearted.

"If he valued his time so much I don't think he will sent this e-mail, then why did he sent me this? This is quite a mystery."  
Rena closed her eyes and started to think of an answer.  
However, of course she will not get any answer, since she's not an esper who can read other's mind like reading a book.

"I don't know..."  
She sighed.  
She can only think of this as Elsword's apology.  
When she think of it that way, she smiled.  
"Fufufu~ Elsword's apologizing."  
She treated that apology as Elsword's attempt to get close to her.  
Just when she's humming around she noticed something.

"But wait... Where did he get my e-mail address?"  
Just as she was pondering, the sky is already dark.

 **Chapter 4 End**

 _Feel free to review and comment!_


	6. Chapter 5 Doppelaccount

**Chapter 5 Doppelaccount**

"Hey, Elsword! Tell me!"  
In the very early morning, Rena's waiting for Elsword only to force him spill the beans.

"... Go away."  
"I don't want to, before you tell me where did you get my e-mail address!"  
Elsword shrugged.  
He's annoyed in the morning.  
That's clearly not what anyone likes.

"It doesn't matter from where I get your e-mail, so stop disturbing me, it's not like I will stalk you down and keep on texting you, isn't it?"  
What Elsword said make sense.  
However, the stubborn Rena just don't know when to give up.

"No! Of course it matters! I only tell my e-mail address to someone that I'm close with!"  
"*Sigh*"  
Elsword sighed and left her alone.  
He went into his total ignoring mode.

"Hey, Elsword!"  
No matter how many times Rena called for him, he just silently walk without getting troubled, that's just how awesome his total ignoring mode is.

Realising that her attempts will not bear any fruit, Rena decided to stop.  
"Uhhh... I will make you spill the beans! Just you wait!"  
And then Rena went to her class.  
She's the type that's not satisfied unless she get what she want.

She sit in the class silently as she look outside of the window.  
"I think Aisha's going to come today, it's not like fever's going to take days isn't it?"  
Sighing, she opened one of the magazine.  
She look at the photo of herself in the cover.

"... Beautiful, and elegant."  
That's her honest comment, she's well aware of how she looked.

"But... Is it really the real me?"  
Sometimes she might think about it.  
She's being demanded to make many kind of pose.  
She did all of it perfectly. But somehow she's just not satisfied.  
The photo itself's very nice.  
But, she felt like the 'she' in the book is just a mere beautiful puppet.  
She never took a photo by her own free will.

"I guess mom's right, but I just can't stop. Because with this job I can be more famous."  
She silently whispered so that only her that can hear it.

"Rena?"  
Aisha called for her from the door.

"Aisha! Are you getting better?"  
Rena stood and walk to Aisha.

"I'm fine, but why are you so early? We still have one more hour before the school starts."  
"Said the one who also came so early."  
"Oops, you're right. Teehee~"  
Aisha giggles.

"By the way... Did you know why Elsword know my e-mail address?"  
Aisha looked startled.  
"Huh? I don't know, I only know that he already have it for quite a time."  
"Really? Muuu... Just where did he get my e-mail address!?"  
Rena's have it again, she's starting to get berserk.  
It's not like she don't want anyone to have her e-mail address but she's curious about how did he have it, she's just the type that always want to get what she wanted.

"Just ignore it, Rena... It's not like you're going to lost anything, right?"  
"But I'm curious!"  
Aisha smiled and poked Rena's forehead.  
"Ouch!"  
"You never changed, did you?"  
Aisha's smile is kind of nostalgic to Rena.

"So what if I don't change? I'm fine with the way I am now!"  
"Nothing, it's just I'm kind of happy."  
"Happy?"  
Aisha faced the other side after putting her bag.

She took her phone.  
"It's hard to explain, so just forget it."  
Aisha smiles and got out of the classroom.

Rena pouted as she look at Aisha who's no longer in the classroom.  
Her blonde ponytail's swaying around.  
"Why they are always loves to make me become more and more curious!?"  
She yelled.

Aisha's giggling as she got even further from the classroom.

And then, Rena continues her study at school like usual.  
But suddenly her phone vibrates.  
A mail from someone, the sender's name is unknown.  
"Who is it?"  
She opened the e-mail.

"The picture of you being hugged is pretty nice, I like it."  
 _Huh?  
What is the meaning of this?_

So she open her social media application.  
"W-W-What is this!?"  
The photo of when Elsword hugged her waist while cosplaying as a prince are being spread all over the social media, those photos are having a massive amounts of likes and comments.  
There's a tagline said; _Are we cute?_  
Not to mention her e-mail address and Elsword's are being put in there.  
And the one who share that photo is...  
Elsword.

 _What is he thinking about!?  
Did he lost his mind!?_

 _'You are going to regret this after school!'  
_ She sent that e-mail to Elsword and waited for the bell to ring.

After school, Rena took her bag and charged the neighbor class angrily.  
She entered the class with a loud bang at the door.  
"Elsword!"  
The entire class was stunned.  
They never saw Rena this angry before.  
Elsword on the other hand, facepalmed himself while looking at his phone.  
"You're going to explain this to me won't you!?"

Elsword gloomily got up from his seat and took his bag.  
He walk to the door where Rena is and held her hand.  
"Kyaaa-!"  
"Follow me."  
She reluctantly follow Elsword while being pulled.  
She can feel many students are staring at them.

They go to the rooftop.  
"Why are you taking me here!?"  
Elsword who's scratching his head, turns around to face her.  
"... I want to question you instead. Just what are you thinking putting these photos on the social media? Are you trying to make me tell you anything so that you do this kind of thing to me?"  
Even though his bang covered his eyes, Rena can feel that he's glaring at her angrily.  
Rena was dumbfounded by the photos shown on the social media in Elsword's phone.  
Which were being shared by her.

"What are you talking about!? It's you who shared those photos! Look!"  
Not wanting to be blamed, Rena also showed him those photos that are being shared by Elsword himself.  
Elsword's surprised but he regained his calm immediately.

"Wait a minute, these photos... Show me your profile timeline."  
Elsword clicked on the account that shared those photos in his phone.  
Rena showed him her profile timeline, last update was yesterday.  
He also checked his own profile and his other profile in Rena's phone.  
But...

"These photos are being shared today, it should be impossible... The only chance is..."  
The date of their account's birth also the same with the fake one, all their statuses and uploads are the same too, except for those photos and their profile link. He pondered awhile and he stares at Rena's eyes.

"What did you get from this?"  
Rena tilted her head in confusion.  
She never had this kind of experience.

Elsword's not a prodigy for nothing.  
He already figured out everything and the conclusion.  
"All I can say is, someone's already stalking us and made a copy of our account for a long time."  
"What do you mean?"  
Rena still not able to catch the current situation.  
"There's someone among us who's making this commotion, and that someone's the one that have that photo of us and someone that knows our e-mail addresses."  
Rena is not stupid, she can already get an idea of who is the culprit.  
"Don't tell me..."  
Elsword nodded.  
"It's Aisha's doing."

 **Chapter 5 End  
**

 _Feel Free to Review and Give Comments._


	7. Chapter 6 Childhood Memories

**Chapter 6 Childhood Memories**

"Aisha will never did something like this!"  
Rena doesn't want to believe this.  
She knows that Aisha will never share something like this without asking first.  
Because she's her friend.

"It's fine if you don't want to accept it, I'm still going to ask her myself."  
He turns around and head to the door.  
Rena stopped him.

"Wait! What would you do if she really did that?"  
Elsword stays silent for awhile.  
"-I don't know."  
And he left her behind.

 _... Aisha, are you really the one who did this?_

Rena's a kind girl, even if Aisha's the culprit, she's not sure if she will be angry to her or not.  
Since she's her friend after all.  
"I guess I will ask her too, I need a confirmation."  
Rena followed Elsword from behind.

"So you're going to come too, huh?"  
Elsword said that without looking back.  
"I'm just wanting to confirm things. It's not because I agree with you."  
"Say what you want."  
Rena look at her phone again.  
 _Why Elsword's e-mail looked so familiar?  
_ She's pondering this in their way.  
And then they reached the classroom.

Aisha's there, looking at the sunset.  
"If both of you are here, I think I've been found out?"  
Aisha said it without looking at them.  
"Aisha, so it was your doing after all?"  
Elsword step forward.

Aisha turn around to look at them.  
"... Yes, I'm the one who shared those photos."  
"Why would you do something like that?"  
Elsword's just like Rena, when he wants to know something he will do anything to get the answer, even if that means he must do something that he can't take back.

"... *Turns away*"  
Aisha didn't give them any answer.  
She just look at the sunset through the windows.

Elsword steps forward, closing to Aisha.  
Rena also steps forward, in case that Elsword might do something to Aisha.  
"Did both of you remember?"

Both of them halted their step.  
"What do you mean?"  
Elsword who don't understand what Aisha's words mean frowned.  
Rena also frowned because she didn't catch the situation.

"That time, roughly about 8 years ago."  
Aisha closed her eyes.  
Elsword seem to catch the way this conversation lead.  
"That's not what I'm asking, Aisha."  
He's a bit restless.

"That time, when the three of us were still in our 4th grade at elementary school, we met each other at this exact time. too."  
Rena seemed to understand too, but...  
 _Three of us? I did remember to met Aisha back then, but I did remember it clearly that I also met another one, and that's a girl, not a boy. It couldn't be Elsword.  
_  
"Rena might not know about it, because back then-"  
"Aisha, don't say it."  
"... Sorry, Els. Now that I've done all of this I need to confess everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
Rena asked her.

"-Back then, the girl who's playing with us... Was Elesis Sieghart, the prodigy of knowledge and also Elsword's twin sister, that died in an accident when she's on her flight to Ranox 5 days after meeting with us."  
"Aisha-!"  
"... Sieghart..."  
The one that Rena admired, Sieghart was actually Elsword's twin sister.  
The info she read on the internet back then also stated that Sieghart is a prodigy 8 years ago, but she've gone missing after that.

"No one but me and Elsword's family that knew she's caught in an accident. Because back then she was sent away to avoid reporters and to study at Ranox."  
Elsword looked like he want to say something but Aisha didn't let him speak and continues her story of their childhood.

"Because Elsword's parents can't accept their daughter's loss, they forced Elsword to became Elesis. He was forced to wear woman's clothes and long red wig resembles her sister's and continued to stay with us."  
"Huh!? For real!?"  
Rena's dumbfounded while Elsword's facepalming.  
Her brain can't process all of the information clearly.

"As for the reason why Elsword knew your e-mail address, you should've understood, right?"  
Aisha look at Rena's eyes.

 _If we grow up let's send each other e-mails!  
Good idea.  
Then this is my e-mail! I may not have a phone yet, but I will use this as my e-mail address!  
Then this is mine!  
And this is mine.  
Why are you using the weird name as your e-mail address, Elesis?  
... I just felt like it._

Rena nodded.  
No wonder she felt Elsword's e-mail sounded familiar.  
"So... That's how it happened..."  
"Aisha, you've said too much!"  
Elsword's irritated, it seems like he doesn't want Rena to know his past.

"I'm sorry, but Rena deserves to know the truth."  
Aisha closed her eyes again.  
Her purple pigtails are waving gently.

"As why I did this, is because... I want all of us not being so distanced with each other again, I want all of us show each other the real us, not hiding anything anymore, I shared your photos also because without that I'm sure either both of you or one of you wouldn't want to come."

Aisha's right, if it's just a simple call for a little talk Elsword will surely came up with an excuse to get away and not coming to the gathering.

"You planned all of this all along, didn't you?"  
Elsword asked Aisha.

"Correct, I'm the one who suggest that we made a social media account so it's a matter of course I'm able to create a duplicate of your account on the same time, it's all for the sake of this time, I'm sorry because I shared those photos, but have you read all the comments?"  
Elsword and Rena tilted their head and look at their phone.

 _The most natural pose ever.  
They looked so cute.  
The prince's so cool!  
Are they lover?  
They looked like a lover indeed.  
I wish I can be like them.  
The princess' really cute.  
Somehow she looked embarrassed, but it doesn't look like it's a fake expression.  
You're right.  
So there's someone beside me realised it.  
She's really embarrassed, so cute!  
The prince's also so cold, his expression's the best.  
They are really compatible._

Rena's face burned.  
She's embarrassed by those comments.  
But when she look at her face in the photo...  
 _My expression's really natural..._  
It's not an expression that someone ask her to make.  
It's her actual expression.

"They're complimenting you two. You two are not just a nobody."  
Aisha said.  
"Elsword, you used to say that you care of nothing but study, but actually you kept on watching what happened in the social media, don't you?"  
Elsword's startled.

"No, I don't care about social media."  
"Stop avoiding, if that so how can you know that Rena posted that photo? Because you're indeed, someone who's always looking at the social media even though you're not updating anything." Aisha smirked.

 _So Elsword's one of those silent reader?_  
Rena thought.  
"Okay, you got me. You're really as awesome as ever, Aisha."  
Elsword finally gave up and poke her forehead.  
"Ouch- I know right?"  
She smiled at both of them.

Rena finally realized why Elsword's protecting her, it's because she's his childhood friend.  
 _He should've just said so, but I will never believe him even if he said it, though...  
_ "But... I never thought you're actually crossdressing as Elesis, Elsword."  
Rena said that to Elsword.

"S-Shut up! It's not like I want it though!"  
He's blushing in embarrassment.  
It seems like this topic is a topic he's weak at.

Rena smiled mischievously.  
"Oohhh-? Hello, mister crossdresser, mind if I took revenge for your ignorings up until now?"  
"S-Stop that, Rena! If you dare to do that I will not care about you anymore!"  
"I'm just joking, so why are you always ignoring me?"  
Rena wished to know about it.

"... Because-"  
"Because?"  
"-I won't tell you after all, and I will keep ignoring you."  
Saying that, he left the classroom.

"Ah! Wait! You're not answering my question!"  
Rena chased him.  
Aisha giggles at them.  
"I thought I've made their relationship become even closer. But this Elsword's just too stubborn, he should've just admit it already."  
Aisha looked at the sunset.  
"So beautiful... But anything that's beautiful will eventually end."  
Her eyes showed a slight of sadness.

 **Chapter 6 End  
**

 _Feel Free to Review or Give Comments!_


	8. Chapter 7 Fake Kidnapping

**Chapter 7 Fake Kidnapping**

Rena's laying down on her bed, pondering about the facts that she heard just now.  
"... Elesis is that Sieghart... I thought she's a boy since the name looked just like a boy's name, but she's already dead now due to an accident... I wonder why I'm not sad even though she used to be my childhood friend..."  
Rena's feeling guilty because she's not able to feel sad for her dead friend.  
 _It must be because I've past many unexpected events that the shock's not enough to shook me off, I guess that's really the case then.  
_ She nodded to convince herself.

*Ring*  
Her phone rang.  
She took it and it looks like she got an e-mail.  
"From... Elsword?"  
She opened it.  
 _  
Keep things you heard just now from anyone, it's just a secret between the three of us.  
_  
"What, am I not so trustworthy that you need to remind me like this!?"  
Rena felt like she want to scold him.  
But she canceled it.  
She type a reply to him.

 _I got it, okay? You don't need to tell me that, perverted crossdresser._

And she got a lightning fast reply from him again.

 _I'm going to ignore you forever._

Rena giggles.  
This fact that she just heard really is a good blackmail material.  
But it's not like she can show any proof if anyone ask her from where she get the information.  
She decided to not replying and she lay down again on her bed.

"To think that he is that Elesis, I wonder how much shame he's enduring right now, teehee~"  
She felt like to tease him again, but she somehow pity him so she didn't do it.  
"I wonder if he's really going to ignore me again? If I don't have anything important to say I bet he will ignore me, though..."  
Rena's giving a hard thought about this and still got no answer.  
"This is too hard for a normal girl like me!"  
So she decided to just sleep.  
But before she sleep-

*Ring*  
Another mail come in.  
She open it and-  
"Huh?"

 _Hi, Rena.  
It's been so fun with you and Elsword.  
But I must go.  
I know it's very sudden but today's actually the last day for me to stay in Ruben like this.  
I'm going to fly toward Sander.  
You might be asking me why, but I'm going there because my parents are asking me to marry their acquintance's son there, don't worry I will be fine.  
Their family's very rich so I should be able to come back to see you again.  
I've already informed Elsword too, that's why I arranged a plan like just now, so that both of you can get closer, since we're childhood friends.  
Even if I'm not there please don't feel so lonely, Elsword's there.  
That's all I want to say,  
I'll see you again in the near future.  
With love, Aisha._

Rena quickly got up and call Elsword.  
"Hello."  
"Hello? Elsword!"  
"Hearing the way you sound I bet you already get Aisha's mail too."  
"Yes, just what's this?! Why she never told us about it?"  
"How should I know? I rarely get her mail too, but if you planned to chase her, I would suggest you to not to."  
"Why!? She's our friend! An arranged marriage is not something that she wanted for!"  
"So, you planned to give her parents a piece of your mind and said don't let Aisha get married? Are you someone that can barge into other family's affair?"  
Elsword's very logical.  
But Rena can feel anger in his words.  
"I know, I'm not someone to say anything. But at least we need to go and try to do something! I will not want to just sit here and see her off!"  
Elsword sighed.  
"I know you're that kind of girl, hurry up and change your clothes, I'm already in front of your house, we're going there with my motorcycle."  
"Elsword!"  
Rena smiled.  
She hang the phone and change her clothes quickly.  
"Mom, I'm going out for awhile!"  
"Becareful, dear."

Her mother smiled.  
She saw Elsword outside, that's why she allowed her to go.

"Here, take this helmet."  
Rena take it and wear the helmet after she untied her hair.  
"We're going to Ruben's Airport. Hold me tightly."  
Rena nodded and she hold his waist.  
Within a second the motorcycle runs like wind.

"E-Elsword! You're riding too fast!"  
"If I'm not going this fast who knows they're already on plane!"  
She hugged his waist to protect herself from falling off the seat.

At the other place.

"Aisha, are you ready? He's already coming for you. *Sigh* Just where's your mommy, I called her to come back home yesterday but she's still not here."  
Aisha's father is petting his daughter's head.  
Aisha's mother is working at other country.  
So her father called her back but she haven't arrived yet.  
"Um, I can go anytime."  
Aisha smiled.  
However, her heart did not.  
She's still worried about her mother too.

"Hi, you're Aisha, I assume? My name is Ciel, this is my little sister Lu."  
Ciel, the mature looking man with dark blue hair.  
He's handsome, any girls would love to marry him.  
But Aisha's not too willing.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Aisha."  
She smiled and shook both of the siblings' hand.  
Lu's a small girl, she looked just like a doll.  
Aisha didn't hate them.  
She would love to have Lu as her sister-in-law.  
But she's still not ready for marriage.  
And she doesn't even know what kind of person is Ciel.  
"Let's go, the plane will fly in 1 more hour."  
Ciel held Aisha's hand gently.  
"... N-"  
Just when she's about to say she don't want to go-  
*Slam*  
Aisha's father has fallen to the floor.  
"Daddy?! What are you doing to daddy!?"  
There stood a man in black, he's holding a stun gun that's used to stun her father.  
Ciel pulled his wig, showing his hostile white hair.  
"I'm sorry Aisha, but you're going with us, if you don't... Your father will not only be stunned like this, oh? Yell for help just once, and you will see a corpse in this house. Like 'That' troublesome woman yesterday, hehehe."  
Ciel smirked.  
"You'd better follow Ciel's command, he's not really kind toward other people."  
The man in black said.  
Aisha's tears are flowing.  
She remembered the news she saw in TV yesterday.  
It must be her mother that have gone missing.  
She had guessed that the corpse was her mother but she tried to deny it.  
Now the truth have been spoken, she can't hold back her tears.  
"I-I understand..."  
And they're off to the airport.

"Elsword! Are we still far from the airport!?"  
"Just a little more! We're about to reach it!"  
Elsword's riding the motorcycle in full speed.  
If a police saw this they would've get arrested.  
But luckily there are no police around.

"Here we are!"  
Elsword stopped the motorcycle in front of the airport.  
They run inside the airport to look for Aisha.  
"She's not here!"  
"... I guess they're still haven't arrived, the earliest plane will depart in 40 minutes, so I bet they're still on their way, let's wait outside."  
Elsword held Rena's hand and took her out.  
"Kyaa-!"  
"Don't yell! We're racing against time and human!"  
They managed to got out of the airport.  
1, 2, and 3 cars past but still no sign of Aisha.

"Are they really still out there? I'm starting to have a bad feeling."  
"Trust me."  
Just that one sentence.  
Rena's restlessness disappeared.  
 _Elsword...  
_ She look at the boy.  
His hair's long so his eyes are covered.  
But the night wind's blowing quite strong so his hair also blown by the wind.  
She can see his determined eyes, there's no sign of doubt in those eyes.  
His stare's so fascinating that Rena felt like she's being protected.  
She shook her head and she noticed a black car's stopping.  
There came out-

"-Aisha!"  
"Rena!?"  
Rena hurriedly run toward her but she's being held back by Elsword.  
"Elsword!? Release me! Aisha's there!"  
"-Are you trying to see Aisha or to give those people a piece of your mind?"  
Not understanding what Elsword means, she look at Aisha again, there appear a man in black and a white haired man with a white girl that looked like his little sister.

"Oh, a company?"  
Ciel who just got out is looking at Elsword and Rena.  
"... Who are you? What are you doing to Aisha?"  
Elsword's angry.  
Because he know, they're kidnappers.

"Before asking people their names you should introduce yourself first, but oh well- My name's Ciel, this is my little sister, Lu."  
He patted Lu's head.

"I see, but what did you do to Aisha?"  
Elsword pointed the man in black who's holding Aisha's hand and covered her mouth with his hand, preventing her from running away or to scream.

"This girl's my goods, so make sure to take a good care of her, Shadow."  
The man in black nodded.  
 _Seems like he's called shadow_.  
Elsword thought.  
"Now, let's have a bet, boy. Come here."

"Elsword..."  
Rena's holding Elsword's sleeves.  
She's scared.

"Don't worry, Rena. I will definitely think of a way."  
Elsword reassured her.  
Just a single sentence she's already calmed down.  
*Ring*  
Rena pick her phone and she opened an e-mail.  
"This..."  
Elsword nodded.  
"In case I can't make it... Do what I said there."  
"No! You must make it!"  
Elsword sighed.  
But he smiled.

"You're really willful."  
And then he slowly walk to Ciel.

"I'm here, and then what?"  
Elsword knew it, from just a single look.  
Ciel's not a weak guy like Lenphad.  
If they fight Elsword might lose.

"Mmmph!"  
Aisha seemed like she want to say something but her mouth's being covered.  
"You're really a brave kid, I like you."  
Ciel put his hand inside his pocket.  
But Elsword held his hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
Elsword's aware that something bad might come out from the pocket.  
His grip's strong.  
So Ciel can't move his hand.

"Oh my, you're a strong boy, but I demand you to not move."  
From Ciel's other hand, a gun.

"... Tsk."  
Unable to fight a gun, Elsword pull back his hand.  
Ciel smirked and took out-  
-A key.

"... What's that key for?"  
"I want to have a bet, didn't I told you that, boy?"  
"Kyaaa!?"  
Elsword immediately look at Aisha.  
A strange looking collar is being attached to Aisha's neck.

"What is that?"  
"This key's used to unlock the collar, oh, I should tell you first."  
He scratched his head and smiled.  
"That collar has a bomb installed in it. It will explode if she tries to unlock it with force."  
"-! You!?"  
Elsword's snapped.  
He can't believe this man will go that far.

Aisha who's scared can't even scream anymore.  
Rena's looking worried from far.  
"Guuh... Fine! What's the bet?"  
"It's pretty simple."  
He took out his gun, the revolver.

"Have you ever heard of 'russian roulette'?"  
"... I did."  
It's a deadly game.  
Each player takes turn to shot their own head.  
from a six slot revolver, only 1 slot has a bullet attached to it.  
If they pulled the trigger at the empty slot they're safe, but if it's not...  
"Your head will be blown if you lose."

"Don't do it, Elsword!"  
Rena yelled from behind.  
"I'm sorry, Rena. But it's Aisha's life we're betting here."  
"No-!"  
She can't do anything.  
Rena's ashamed of her uselessness.  
The plan that Elsword gave her...

 _Call this number, help will come soon._

Rena doesn't know whose number is this, but Elsword said that she need to call it when he's not able to make it.  
"Please be safe..."  
Rena prayed.

"Let's play, boy."  
Ciel spun the revolver's roulette after putting a bullet inside the slot.  
After that he tossed a coin.

"Head or tail?"  
He asked Elsword.  
Elsword think for a bit and-  
"Head."

It's head.  
That means Ciel has to start first.  
"Oh jeez, how troublesome~"  
*Click*  
He pulled the trigger without hesitation.  
Luckily the slot's empty.

"It's your turn boy."  
He give him the gun.

Elsword put the barrel at his head.  
"... I'm curious why you can pull the trigger at ease."  
*Click*  
Empty slot.

"It's just a difference of experience, boy."  
*Click*  
Ciel got an empty slot again.

"Oh, really?"  
*Click*  
Elsword, empty slot.

"Of course it is."  
*Click*  
Ciel empty again.

"Now it's your turn. This is the sixth turn, so you should understand, right?"  
Ciel handed him the gun.  
Elsword took it.  
"Yeah, I know. Looks like it's my lose."  
"Elsword!"  
Rena who's clenching her fist due to fear is yelling again.

Elsword look at Rena.  
"... I'm sorry, Rena. Looks like I lost the bet."  
"No! Don't do it!"  
Rena run toward him.

"Don't move, girl."  
Ciel glared at Rena.  
Rena who's scared, halted her step.

"If you dare to disturb, I will detonate Aisha's bomb collar without hesitation."  
He's serious.  
Rena didn't dare to say anything else.

"... What will you do after I'm dead?"  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill them. Aisha's my goods after all, and that blonde girl seemed nice too, I bet my boss will be happy."  
Ciel smirked.

"I see, so they will not be killed."  
Elsword pointed the gun at his head.  
"Elsword! No!"  
"Silence, Aisha."  
Shadow covered her mouth.  
She can't scream anymore.

"... To think I will die like this."  
"Don't worry boy, you're brave enough to do this game, you have my compliment."  
"Being complimented by you isn't going to make me happy."  
Elsword closes his eyes.  
Rena's crying.  
Aisha closed her eyes in fear.  
"*Sigh* What a miserable and troublesome life I have."  
*Click*  
An empty slot.

"E-Eh?"  
Rena's dumbfounded.

"... What's the meaning of this?"  
Elsword asked Ciel.

Ciel smiled and gave him the key.  
"You win. You can have the reward."  
Elsword who's dumbfounded can't say anything.  
"This bet is actually to see are you worthy enough or not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Boy, I'm interested in you. Do you want to be my follower?"  
"-I don't see any reason to follow you."  
"I see, that's too bad. Let's go, Lu, Shadow."  
"Got it."  
"Yes~"  
"Wait, I don't see any reason for you to do this, and what's this bet mean?"  
Ciel shrugged.

"If you dare to point the gun at me and shot, I would've kill you on the spot, but you didn't. You're a true man. That's why I didn't kill you, oh, half of that were just a lie, and for Aisha."  
Ciel said half of it, but Elsword doesn't know which one is lie.

"W-What! You killer!"  
"... I'll tell you the truth, I'm just kidding about your mother, I just coincidentally saw the news yesterday so I used it on today's scheme, and..."  
From the car, her father is there.  
And behind Rena, a woman with purple hair appeared.

"""""Happy Birthday, Aisha!"""""  
Her father, mother, Ciel, Lu, and Shadow congratulates her at once.

Aisha's dumbfounded.  
She doesn't know what to say anymore.  
Rena who's yet to get a grip of what's happening remembered today's date.  
"Oh! Today's 8th March! It's really your birthday, Aisha!"  
"R-Really?"  
"Oh, I didn't see that coming."  
Elsword scratched his head because he's ashamed of his stupidity.

"We're sorry, Aisha."  
Aisha's father and mother came and hugged Aisha.  
"We don't mean to scare you, but since it's your birthday we want to give you a surprise, and daddy happened to know these three who are good at acting so we planned a surprise, since Rena and Elsword's your childhood friend we're sure you will told them, good thing that they believed in it and came here so that our acting can succeed."  
Aisha's father explained as he removed the fake bomb collar from his daughter's neck.

"Mommy happened to saw a news that a purple haired woman was found dead, so mommy suggest them to make a good kidnapping scene."  
Her mother smiled as se patted Aisha's head.

"By the way, I'm a college student that took drama's subject. Shadow also taking one, but this sister of mine can't really act so she just stare the whole scene."  
Ciel explained.

"... I clearly saw you put a bullet in the revolver, how did you took it out?"  
Elsword's curious.  
"I simply put in the bullet and took it out again when I attempt to roll the roulette. You might've missed it due to my fast bullet drawing technique."  
"I felt stupid to ask you."  
Elsword already knew that the gun can't fire bullets out, it's a disabled gun.

"Dad... Mom...!"  
Aisha cried in her parents' embrace.  
Rena's sighing in relieve.

"To think we're also get tricked, but it's not a bad feeling once in awhile, huh?"  
Rena asked Elsword.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
Elsword's smiling.  
He's happy for Aisha.

Rena who noticed his smile also smiled at Aisha.  
 _Happy birthday, Aisha._

 **Chapter 7 End  
**

 _Feel Free to Review and Give Comments!_


	9. Chapter 8 Raven

**Chapter 8 Raven**

Rena's happy because she can see Elsword's smile.  
She doubted that Elsword actually is some sort of a secret agent since he said he got a tracking device in his body, did it planted inside his body or he meant that he just bring it?  
However, she's still very angry.  
"That brat... That brat... That BRAT!"  
Elsword still keep on ignoring her.  
Even though they're childhood friends.

"Hey, Rena why are you so worked up?"  
Aisha patted her back.

"It's because of that Elsword! Just when will he stop ignoring me!"  
Rena's throwing a tantrum.  
But Aisha looked at her as a girl who's desperate for a notice from her boyfriend.  
"You looked like a desperate girlfriend, Rena."  
"HUH!? Don't joke with me, who wants to be with him! I just want him to notice my existence!"  
Rena's glaring at Aisha but Aisha just laugh it off.

"Yeah right~"  
"Aishaaaa!"  
They pinch each other's cheeks.  
And then Elsword came into their class.

"-What the hell are you both doing here?"  
He's dumbfounded and stunned at the front door.

"You!"  
Rena glared at him.  
"So, Aisha, what are you doing in here?"  
"WHA-!? Elsword, you're trying to pick a fight with me!?"  
"Oh, we're just playing around."  
"I see, good bye."  
"HEY!"  
Rena chased him but he close the door immediately.  
"THAT BOY IS JUST SO ANNOYING!"  
Aisha patted Rena's shoulder.  
"It's fine, Rena. He will eventually notice you."  
"It's not like I want to be noticed! Like I said! I only want him to acknowledge my existence!"  
'What is the difference?'  
Aisha thought as she smiled wryly.

Can't accept the treatment, Rena chased Elsword.

"Hey, Elsword!"

"... What again?"

Elsword's annoyed because Rena kept on bugging him.  
So he gave up and listen to her once in awhile.

"Why you kept on ignoring me!?"

"Why should I tell you, moron?"  
He stuck out his tongue.

"You-! ... *Sigh* Forget it, I want to confirm things, what did you mean by tracking device last night? Are you a spy? A secret agent?"  
Rena's not in the mood to get angry.

Elsword's eyes widened and then he broke into a laugh.  
"Hahahaha! You'd actually believe in that after last night's incident? You're really an idiot."

"What do you mean!"

"Actually, me and Ciel are cousins."

"... Huh? What?"

Rena's dumbfounded.  
She didn't understand what's Elsword's talking about.

"Ciel told me that he want to do a prank, so I play along with him, did our act last night was too fabulous that you didn't realize that we're just acting?"

 _Come to think about it, Elsword did trigger the gun without hesitation before._  
Rena thought.  
And then she facepalmed.

"I'm so stupid to believe in you."  
"Hey, it's not like we're going to do that everyday, it's a rare case since it was Aisha's birthday you know?"

Elsword turns around.  
"Rena, thank you."  
"Huh, for what?"  
Elsword didn't answer back.  
He just left.

Rena tilted her head in confusion.  
What did he thank her for?  
"What a weirdo..."

Homeroom is starting.  
Their teacher, Ariel's bringing an unexpected news.  
"Good morning, students. We have new transfer student here. Come in, Raven."  
Raven, the cold looking man entered the room.  
His bang's quite long but not as long as Elsword's.  
He combed his hair tidily.  
Unlike Elsword's spiky messy hair.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Raven."  
"Kyaaaa! He's so cool!"  
Fangirls are starting to appear one by one.

"What... They're getting excited over a boy."  
"Said the one who got many fanboys."  
Aisha teased Rena.

"Hey, I'm not!"  
And then Rena can feel Raven's gaze.  
He's staring at her.

"Rena, it's been awhile, isn't it?"  
"Huh?"

Raven seemed to know Rena.  
Rena who's dumbfounded tilted her head.

'He knew Rena, the Queen?'  
'Wow! Just what's this!? What's this?!'  
'A cliché moment of where childhood friends meet again?'  
'But Rena didn't seem to recognize him.'  
'That's why we call it cliché!'

Rena didn't understand what's the crowd's whispering about.  
She only look at Raven's face.

"Have you forgotten about me?"

Rena frowned.  
She tried her best to remember a black hair man in her memory.  
And she finally remembered.

"Ah! You are-!"

Raven smiled.  
"Long time no see, junior."

 **Chapter 8 Raven End  
**

 _Short chapter, only to introduce Raven  
into the story. Feel free to review and comment._


	10. Chapter 9 Jealous

**Chapter 9 Jealous**

"What brings you here, senior?"  
"Well, I just heard that you're here so I might've transfer here since I missed my junior."  
"Oh, senior..."  
Rena blushed by Raven's sweet words.

Elsword, who's listening to Rena and Raven's conversation's tapping his finger to his knee restlessly, Aisha who noticed it giggles.

"But it's been 4 years since then, right? Where were you until now, senior?"  
"I'm travelling as I took some good photos, since I haven't finished my high school, I transfer to here since I get the info Rena is here from my co-workers."  
Raven was Rena's cameraman who took her photos to be put into the magazine back then.  
Since Raven had worked there longer than her, she called him Senior.

"So, how old are you actually, 'senior'?"  
Elsword who's watching this until now opened his mouth.  
He put that senior part to mock him.

"I'm actually 20, but for Rena, I will do anything."

"Se-Senior!"

"... *Grrr*..."  
Elsword gritted his teeth.

"Hihihi."  
Aisha giggles, she's enjoying this view.  
She rarely saw Elsword like this.

"Raven, do you want to go with us? We're going to show you around the school."  
"Oh, that's a good idea, Rena, do you want to escort me too?"  
"I don't think it's a bad idea."  
Rena smiled as she stood and she went to escort Raven around the school.

Elsword and Aisha are being left out with nothing to do.  
Can't bear it anymore, Elsword hit the wall quite hard.

"What's up, Elsword? It's not like you to get angry."  
"Shut up, Aisha."  
Elsword also left the class.  
For some reason, Aisha knew what will Elsword do.

She just smiled and kept on watching the scene of those two.

"Rena, do you know what's this place?"  
"Oh, this one's called 'Practical Room', it's where we can practice or training P.E. inside it."  
"Oh, then want to practice something?"  
"Practice what, senior?"  
"CPR."  
"SE-SENIOR!"  
Rena's blushing like mad when she imagined it.  
So she hit Raven's shoulder.

"Hahaha, you're really cute, back then you agreed to any words I said, but now it seemes like you've learn how to reject an offer."  
"Senior, the way you say it will cause misunderstanding!"  
Raven said that on purpose, he is teasing Rena.

Just when they reached a corner...  
"No way! You're that Elsword!?"  
"Woah! You're really different!"  
Rena can hear many girls are screaming, she wonder what's happening and go to the spot.  
There stood Elsword, with the hair style when he's in his prince costume.  
Unlike his usual messy hair that made him looked like a weirdo.  
He applied hair hardening jell to his hair so that his hair's not messy again.  
Rena's dumbfounded.  
He saw Elsword's in his handsome appearance being surrounded by girls.  
Elsword noticed her, but he pretended to not noticing her, he purposely poke a girl's forehead in front of her.

Rena gritted her teeth in annoyance.  
"Hoh~ He's quite good looking if he do some make up, I see."  
Raven showed his admiration.  
But Rena on the other hand just clenched her fist.

"Let's go, senior!"  
She held Raven's hand and move away from the spot.  
Raven's confused of what's happening, but from Elsword's eyes, it looked like Rena's having a walk with Raven while holding hand.

"Tsk."  
He clicked his tongue and he chased them.

"What happened, junior?"  
"... Nothing, I just felt like I want to yell at someone, but I have no right to do that."  
"You can yell at me."  
Raven smiled at her, Rena's blushing from his smile.  
"H-How can I do that!"

"Chill down, Rena. What do you think of that red boy?"  
"Eh?"  
Not expecting that question, Rena's caught off guard.  
Rena's pondering how should she answer him.

"I noticed that boy seemed to take an interest in you."  
"Huh?"  
Rena's dumbfounded, Elsword? Interested with her?  
She just can't imagine that thing happened, remembering his ignoring up until now.

"Oh, it's impossible, senior. He doesn't even care about me, he just ignored me all this time."  
Raven smiled.  
"Oh really? What if he only did that so that you can only focus your attention on him?"  
Elsword, who's eavesdropping gritted his teeth.  
He clenched his fist tightly.

"No way... Elsword's not going to be interested in me, he's the only one who never tried to get close to me, after all."  
"If that's what you think, fine then."  
Raven just brushed it off like it's nothing and left.  
Only Rena that's left there.

Elsword want to come out of his hiding place, but he can hear Rena's voice.  
"Elsword... There's no way he will be interested in me, he's popular with girls if he make up seriously after all... I can't put my hopes too high... Eh? What I'm thinking!"  
Rena shook her head furiously.  
Elsword who heard it can't help but getting a hint that Rena might've interested in him.

"Rena."  
"Elsword?!"  
She immediately look behind.

"D-Did you hear it?"  
"Hear? Hear what?"  
Elsword pretend that he didn't hear anything.

"If you don't know it's fine!"  
And then she started walking.  
"Hey, what do you mean?"  
Elsword's too handsome right now, Rena can't help but felt that her heart races wildly.  
"Nothing! Don't mind me!" Rena fasten her pace.

Elsword who noticed this smiled wryly.  
"This girl..."  
And he fasten his pace too.  
Raven's watching them from behind.

"Elsword, huh..."  
He smirked and he walked away.

 **Chapter 9 Jealous End  
**

 _I'm really sorry for short chapters that  
I posted recently, I just don't have anything more to  
tell so I just end it there, but don't worry, it doesn't mean  
that the story will end early, it's just the chapters will be increased because  
of those short chapters, the storyline will not change, to make up  
for the short updates I will update everyday.  
Each days I will update up to 4 chapters, so once again I'm sorry to shorten the chapters!  
But if it's an important event like confession there's no way I will write it short (I hope) D:_


	11. Chapter 10 Do You Love Me?

**Chapter 10 Do You... Love Me?**

Elsword's visiting Rena's class quite often now.  
Ever since Raven tranfered to Rena's class 2 days ago Elsword's starting to keep a close watch to Rena, but of course, Rena didn't know the reason that Elsword's coming to keep a close observation of her.

"Elsword, it's not like you to keep on coming, is there anything you need?"  
Aisha said to Elsword in a voice that only Elsword can hear.

"Oh, shut up."  
Aisha giggles.

"Rena, do you want to go to somewhere tomorrow? It's Sunday, after all."  
Raven invited Rena for a date,  
Rena pondered for awhile and agreed.

"Okay... Tomorrow I don't have anything to do."

Elsword's clenching his fists as he desperately trying to suppress his anger.  
He really want to yell at Raven or Rena, but he must stay calm.

"So, where will we go to?"  
"I will send you an e-mail tonight."

Saying that, Raven took his bag and he head back first.  
Rena and Aisha also took their bags, preparing to get back home.  
But Elsword's daydreaming.  
"Hey, Elsword. We're going home."  
Rena waved her hand in front of his face.

But Elsword's not responding.  
He just stared into an empty space, and he stood up to get his bag in his class.  
Ignoring Rena's existence.

"Hey! You're ignoring me again!?"  
Just when Rena's going to chase him, Aisha hold her hand.

"Rena, may I ask you something?"  
"Yes?"

Aisha took a deep breath, and...

"Do you love Elsword?"  
"Wha-!? Where did that came from?!"

"It's just my feeling~ But if you don't, it's fine too."  
"... Well, I don't know how should I feel about him, I don't like him getting near the other girls, I don't like him to ignore me..."  
Aisha smiled at Rena.  
She understood it very clearly.  
But she wanted Rena to find the answer herself.  
This is their last year for their high school life after all.

She wants to give happiness for Rena.  
But she needs to create a good plan and opportunity to do so.

So she think of a plan for their date next day and how to make Rena end up dating with Elsword tomorrow, she's feeling guilty for Raven, but that's for the best.  
When Rena's not looking, Aisha switched their phone.  
Since they're best friend their phones are the same, to avoid making Rena suspected her phone, Aisha already changed all of her contacts so that it matched Rena's phone contacts beforehand.  
Not only that, Aisha also put on another trick in that phone, Raven and Elsword's e-mail address are swapped. So if she got an e-mail from Raven, it's actually from Elsword.

Now all that's left is praying that Elsword will not mess up her plan.

-At Night-

"Why am I feeling like that..."  
Rena recalled the moment she's feeling really angry that Elsword's surrounded by girls.  
Especially when he poked a girl's forehead.  
Her chest felt so tight, she can't bear that feeling so she chose to get out of the scene.

"What's with him... I thought that he doesn't like to stand out like that..."  
Rena hugged her pillow as she pondered why would he do that.  
It's not like him to suddenly do a make up at school.

*Ring*  
"Oh."

She received a mail.  
It's from Raven.

 _Hey, want to go to Ruben Cinema at 8AM? I thought there's a good movie there._

Cinema? Not really a bad idea...  
She nodded.

 _Okay._

She replied that text to Raven.  
"A date with Senior... It's not that I'm unwilling, I'm just confused of how should I rejected the offer..."  
Suddenly a certain red head popped out in her mind.  
She blushed.

"N-N-No! I'm not thinking about him! Not a chance!"

...

"It would be better if he's the one who invited me for a date..."  
Rena sighed.  
She wondered why did Elsword always ignore her and treat her like nobody.  
Is Elsword's type of girl is a calm girl like Aisha?  
Did he dislike girls with decent bust size?  
Did he likes red head girls?  
She pondered about these trivial things.  
And then she remembered Aisha's words.  
'Do you love Elsword?'  
Her face turned crimson.

"W-What!? No! No way!"  
She rolled on her bed.

"... But..."  
She kept on thinking until she fell asleep.

-Elsword's House- ****

Elsword's thinking about what should he wear for tomorrow.  
It's not like he need to think of this seriously, it's just Aisha's very strict in clothing, since Rena's going with Raven, he invited Aisha to watch cinema together.

"I think this one is good."  
He picked a white shirt and a black jeans.  
After he settled his choice he went to his bed.

"I hope she likes horror, I've always want to watch 'Pandemonium IV' all these times."  
He closed his eyes as he remembered Rena's blushing face when she's with Raven.  
He gritted his teeth.  
"Damn... Just what's that girl thinking..."  
He's angry because she's flirting with Raven.  
Elsword's confused of his own feeling, but the way Raven talk to Rena this afternoon really pissed him off.  
'Oh really? What if he only did that so that you can only focus your attention on him?'  
What Raven said is true.  
So Elsword can't say anything else.  
At first, he really did ignored Rena for real because she's too annoying, but lately his heart and mind always filled with Rena's face.  
He can't think of anyone. He thought that he's being crazy.  
But that feeling become stronger as days passed.

"I guess... I did fell in love with her, that arrogant girl."  
He remembered the first time they met after a long time.  
She forced him to help her stand but he just ignored her.  
He chuckled when he remembered it.

Aisha told him that Rena's their childhood friend when she knew that Rena encountered him that day, he's very surprised because Rena from that day and the Rena right now's very different, Rena back then was a very cheerful and kind girl, unlike the arrogant her right now.  
That's why he didn't want to get into too much trouble with her.

If only Aisha didn't call him to her house what would things be now?  
He wondered.  
Back then when he's cosplaying, he didn't hesitate to hug Rena because he just treated her as a childhood friend, however Rena didn't know that he's that Elesis Sieghart. Aisha did asked him if she should tell her that he's Elesis, but he totally rejected that idea.  
Anyone will be embarrassed if someone know they're crossdressing.  
Maybe for girls it's not a big deal but for boys, it's a great deal.  
In the end Aisha still told her, though.

"That Aisha... She really loved to scheme things."  
Saying that he went to sleep, he doesn't want to think too much.

-The Next Day-

Rena woke up at 6AM, she still got 2 hours before the appointment time.  
She stood and went to the bathroom.  
Rena doesn't care of what cloth she's wearing, unlike normal girls, she just wear anything that she felt like it, after all her face covered for everything.

She get into the bath tub.  
Her long blonde hair's getting wet and floating as she lay down in the tub.

"So comfortable..."  
She looked at the ceilings.

She doesn't know why, but she's feeling really lazy to go anywhere, should she just cancel the appointment? But she would feel bad for Raven.  
She sighed.

"Elsword... I wonder what is he doing now..."  
She said that unconsciously.  
Now that he's not ignoring her too much like the first time she met him, she's starting to feel comfortable with him.

"... When will you approve of my existence? Am I that transparent in your eyes?"  
Rena's sad when she remembered those days when she kept on being ignored.  
Good thing that he's not ignoring her too much now.

She splash the tub water to her knees.  
"... Weird... Why I can't stop thinking about him?"

-8AM-

Rena's already at the Ruben Cinema's entrance wearing a white shirt with black hot pants.  
She's waiting for Raven to arrive.  
She sighed.  
"He said to come at 8AM... But where's he?!"  
Rena's getting pissed off.

"She's so late!"  
Rena can hear a familiar voice beside her.  
It's...

"Elsword...?"  
Elsword's wearing a white shirt like her and black jeans.  
She can see he's also wearing black wristbands at both of his wrists, he's also wearing a silver necklace, not to mention he's in his prince form.

 _Is he waiting for someone? He did said 'she' before._  
Rena thought.

"Rena? What are you doing here?"  
He noticed her.  
He looked really handsome wearing casual clothes like this.  
Many passing girls are looking at him.

"I'm waiting for Raven here... You?"

"I'm waiting for Aisha... Wait-"  
Elsword seemed to notice something.

"Rena, show me your phone."  
"Okay, but for what?"  
He opened the mail box and he sighed.

"What's up, Elsword?"  
He returned her phone.

"Look at the e-mail address carefully."  
She looked at the e-mail address, it's Elsword's e-mail address even though it's named Raven, but why...  
Finally she get what Elsword meant.

"Aisha... Swapped her phone with mine?"  
"Exactly true."  
"EH!? But-!"  
She didn't remember when she swapped their phone, but then she remembered yesterday she did put her phone on her desk.

"So... It's because of that..."  
She facepalmed.

Elsword sighed and asked her.  
"And then? What would we do?"  
Rena just sighed.  
"Since we're already here, let's get in."  
Elsword nodded.

"By the way what are we watching?"  
"... There."  
Elsword pointed a movie cover.  
'Pandemonium IV' is written there and a picture of ghosts can be seen there.

"H-Horror movie!?"  
"? What, you're not good with horror?"  
"O-Of course I'm good with horror! Let's go!"  
Rena didn't want to looked weak in front of him, so she tried to act like she's fine.  
Elsword respected her spirit and went to bought 2 tickets.

"Let's get in, the movie already started 4 minutes ago."  
"O-Okay!"  
Elsword smiled wryly.  
 _You don't have to force yourself if you're scared, moron.  
_ He thought.

"KYAAAA!"  
Rena screamed and she hugged Elsword when the ghost appeared.  
Her chest's pressing against his body.

"He-Hey! Rena!"  
Elsword, didn't expect that Rena would be this scared is blushing.

"No! I'm afraid!"  
He sighed and he hugged her shoulder as Rena's trembling in fear.  
 _Her body's so soft...  
_ He thought. They end up watching the movie while embracing each other.

"I never thought you would be that scared of a horror movie like this."  
"I'm sorry, okay!"  
Rena's pouting as Elsword teased her.  
But when she remembered that she's hugging him, her face burned.  
Elsword also can't hide his blushing face when he saw Rena blushing like that.

"It's still 10AM, want to go to Sea World?"  
"Sea World? That's a good idea!"  
Rena nodded happily.

The Sea World's located not far from the cinema, about 5 minutes by walking.

"Woah! So beautiful!"  
Rena's amazed when she entered the underground water tunnel.  
The fishes are swimming above her.  
The atmosphere's quite nice.  
The surrounding's dark but thanks to the lighting, it felt like you're diving in the sea.  
Blue lights are giving them views of the fishes.

"It really is beautiful."

"Good thing that we came!"

Rena's smiling cheerfully as she watched the angelfish swam around.  
"You like fishes, Rena?"  
"I do, I love sea!"  
She watched many unique fishes swam around, since they're so early there are not many visitors, so they can have the water tunnel for themselves for now.

"The sea's beautiful, but from that beautiness... It hides a great secret."  
Rena said that in a calm tone.  
"Great secret?"  
Elsword who doesn't understand asked her.  
"Yes, from the surface you may think that the sea's beautiful, but deep inside, the sea's a scary place, like a totally different world."  
Elsword can't comprehend her words, but he get the meaning behind her words.

"You're right."  
He said as he watch the fishes.  
Suddenly Rena turns around to face him.  
She stared at his eyes.

"... What is it, Rena?"  
"You noticed me."  
Elsword tilted his head.  
He doesn't understand why she's saying something like that.

"Normally you would ignore what I said if it's not important, but... This time you answered me even though I'm not asking you."  
 _Did she mean when she said the sea hides a great secret?  
_ Rena smiled at him gently.

"Elsword... I don't know why I'm feeling like this... But I'm really happy that you didn't ignore me this time."  
Elsword doesn't understand any of her words.  
He just tilted his head in confusion.

And then she face her back to him.  
"I think... Maybe... Just maybe, I'm in love with you."  
Elsword's brain is processing slowly.

"W-What...?"  
She smiled.

"I've think about this many times, I don't like it when you get close to other girls, I don't like it if you ignore me, I also can't stop thinking of you..."  
She explained it slowly.

"I thought that I'm just being jealous as a childhood friend, but... I felt like I really want to have you for myself... If it's not love... Then what is it...?"  
She said it while blushing.  
Elsword's face is as red as his hair too.

"Tell me, Elsword..."  
She turns around to face Elsword.  
Their faces are bright red.

"What do you think of me...?"

Elsword's at loss of words.  
He's very happy of course, but somehow he can't say a word.

"Do you... Love me?"  
Rena stared at his eyes.

 **Chapter 10 Do You... Love Me? End  
**

_Feel free to Review and Comment._


	12. Chapter 11 Rejection

**Chapter 11 Rejection**

"Do you... Love me?"  
Elsword can't find any word to reply her.  
Rena's confession's too sudden that he was caught off guard.

"I..."  
Elsword did, love her too, but he can't just simply say it out.  
Rena watched his movement and smiled.

However, even though he's feeling guilty...

"... I'm sorry, Rena."  
He said that, without looking at her.

"Eh?"

Rena's really surprised by that answer.  
Elsword apologized.  
That means...  
He rejected her.

And then Elsword left the place quietly.

"Elsword... Why?"  
Rena watched his back.  
Rena can't help but wonder about it.

-Elsword's Home-

"..."

Elsword's laying down on his bed, doesn't want to do anything.  
He's totally not in the mood to do anything.  
He rejected Rena's confession.  
Not because he hate Rena.  
But because of a reason.  
A reason that he can't tell anyone for.

"... Tsk."

He doesn't know how should he face Rena tomorrow.  
He didn't expect that Rena would confess to him.  
Even rejecting her was really hard for him.  
*Ring*  
His phone rang, it's from Aisha.

"... Hello?"  
"Hello, how's your date with Rena?"  
"... I don't want to talk about it."  
"... Did something happened?"  
Aisha's sharp.

"Sort of."  
"You rejected her?"  
Elsword's eyes widened.

"I don't know why would you do that considering you're quite interested in her, but I will not pursue this matter any further."

"... Thank you."

Elsword didn't want to talk about it, because...  
He rejected Rena for one reason.  
A very ridiculous reason.

"I see. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Aisha ended the call.

He threw his phone to his bed and he closed his eyes.  
He wanted to accept Rena's love.  
But, somewhere deep in his heart, He felt that he just can't accept it now.

"We still have a long way to go..."  
And he fell asleep.

-Rena's Home-

Rena's having a bath.  
She's feeling weird right now.  
"... Elsword."  
She knows that Elsword rejected her, but for some reason, she think that's not the case.  
It's true that she's rejected, but why would Elsword reject her? She wished to know why.

If Elsword rejected her because he really dislike her, she will give up, but if it's other reason...  
She wanted to believe in Elsword, so she will believe it's because of the other reason, that's why Elsword rejected her.

"I hope that's really the case."  
If only she didn't confess, will things went in the different way?

"... Haah..."  
She sighed.  
And then she stared at the ceilings.

"Okay! Just you wait, Elsword! You'd better answer me tomorrow!"  
Saying that she head back to her room and sleep.

-The Next Day-

Rena's off to school earlier, so that she can get Elsword to tell her everything.  
"He must be here..."

She's a bit hesitated, but she still opened the classroom's door.  
And she was right.  
Elsword's surprised to see her.

"Rena... What are you..."

"Elsword, I demand an answer right now."

Elsword tilted his head.

"I know, yesterday you did, rejected me. But I want to know why."

Rena stood in front of his desk.  
With an aura that tells him that she will not accept any excuses.

"Tell me, why did you rejected me? If it's because you dislike me, I will give up here and now, but I still wish to know why would you reject me?"

Her beautiful blonde hair's flowing down that it almost touched Elsword's face.

They're very close right now.  
If someone were to see this, they will think something's happening between them.

"Tell me, Elsword. Why?"

"... Uh..."  
Elsword's dumbfounded.  
But...

"... I will not tell you why, but you can be sure, it's not because I dislike you."  
Even though he never expected that Rena would come to him like this, he still able to give a perfect answer, since there's no way he can tell her that reason.

"Really? You don't dislike me?"

"No, I don't dislike you. But I can't go out with you."

"... Is it because you haven't started to like me?"  
Rena's a girl who always get what she wanted.  
So if she failed to get something she will try her best to get it no matter what.

"... Sort of."  
He didn't look at Rena but the other place due to embarrassment.

Hearing that, Rena smiled.  
And then she sat next to Elsword and hugged his arm.

"Hey! W-What are you doing!?"

"You said it, right? You still haven't like me, I bet it's because you still haven't noticed me as girl. So! I will keep bugging you until you noticed me as a girl!"

"I don't understand what do you mean!"

"Geez, you're too dense!"  
Saying that she kissed his cheek.

Elsword's face turned crimson.

"What are you-!?"

And then she said something that she've said to him once before.

"Simply put, I will make you love me."  
She grinned and she left the classroom.

"Prepare yourself! You will love me! Definitely!"

And then she stormed off the classroom.  
Elsword touched his cheek which just been kissed by Rena.

"Again with that... Make me love her, huh... What a dumb girl... I just rejected you yesterday, you know that?"  
Feeling stupid to worry about Rena, he smiled.  
A gentle smile.

From the other side, Aisha and Raven are there.

"... To think that you knew I'm the one who swapped their phone, I'm surprised, Raven."

"Rena's not the kind of girl that will just break a promise like that."

"... So, why don't you disturb their date?"

Raven went silent.

"... Who knows?"

And then he went away, into their class.  
However, Aisha's smiling.

"Looks like, we have a similar goal."

And then she went to the class too.

 **Chapter 11 Rejection End  
**

_Feel free to review and comment.  
Sorry for short chapters._


	13. Chapter 12 Trophy

**Chapter 12 Trophy**

"Hey- Now..."  
Elsword, living like usual (There's no way he will die).  
But his life changed greatly.

"Hehehe~"  
Rena, the girl who used to keep trying to get his attention.  
Suddenly turned all lovey-dovey toward him.  
She's hugging Elsword from behind, who's sitting to read a book.  
Because he's sitting, Rena's chest is pressing against the back of his head.

"Rena... You're being too clingy..."  
He didn't dislike it, but he's being the center of attention.  
He doesn't like being the center of attention.

'Oh dear, Elsword's being hugged by the Queen!'  
'He is really a wolf in sheep's skin!'  
'That nerdy Elsword's being hugged by my Rena! What have he done!?'  
'He must've used something like voodoo.'  
'No way! That Queen, Rena?!'

"... Aaarhh!"  
Can't stand being stared any longer he exploded.

'The wolf's on the loose! Run, girls! We will protect you all!'  
'Woah! He exploded!'

Elsword move toward the door and head towards the rooftop.  
Rena who's behind also followed him.

"... Rena, you're really daring."  
Raven sighed as he smile.

"That's Rena's way when she wanted to get something she can't get."  
Aisha giggles.

"Something she can't get?"  
Raven's confused.

"Yeah... Something like a trophy I think?"  
Aisha tilted her head.

-On the rooftop-

"Geez, you're made me became the center of attention, what do you want!"  
Elsword scolded Rena.

"Me? I'm trying to get your attention-"

"Only attention? It's ea-"

"-And your love."

"No."

"Why!?"  
Rena's dumbfounded by the immediate answer.

"I don't like clingy girls."  
Elsword look toward the other place.

"Hmmm...!"  
Rena grumbled and she charged Elsword.

"Woah!?"  
Caught off guard, he fell down with Rena on top.

"You're being annoying! Just fall in love with me already!"  
This is the normal Rena.  
She got angry because her love's unrequited.

"Why must I fall in love with you!?"  
Elsword didn't mean to say it but he just following the flow.

"Because I'm beautiful!"

"Hell No- I mean Yes! You're beautiful, but I can't just fall in love because of that! Now get off of me! Uwaah!?"  
Rena put both of her hands on his shoulder so that he can't get up.  
It looked like Rena's going to rape him.  
But that's not Rena's plan of course.  
Besides, getting raped by a girl is a humiliation toward men.

"I'm confused with you! Why can't you just love me!? Many men would be happy if I told them this, but you're different! Are you even a man!?"  
Rena's irritated by Elsword's persistence.

"Don't treat all men are the same! Besides, normally girls are delicate and not brute like you!"

"... You mean I'm brute?"  
Her face looked sad.  
Elsword felt bad to say that.

"Ah- That's not what I mean..."

"See!? You actually got a 'dere-dere'(Lovey-dovey) side after all! Just show them to me and stop being so 'Kuu'(Cold) to me!"

"I don't understand what are you saying! What the hell was 'dere-dere' and 'Kuu'?! You watched too much movies!"

"Shut up! Shut up and be mine already!"

"Why I must be yours!?"

*Knock. *Knock.

"Ehem... I'm sorry to disturb, but the way you two talk will made others get a misunderstanding."  
Raven's there, Aisha's also there.

"Hyaaa!? Senior!? Aisha too! How long are you two there?!"

"I think from when you charged Elsword to the ground?"

"Hyaaaa!"

Rena hurriedly get up from him.  
 _How can she be embarrassed by something like this but not when she hugged me? What a weird girl...  
_ Elsword thought to himself.

Since Rena's away, he can finally sit down properly.  
Raven and Aisha joined them in a chat.

"Say, Rena."

"Ye-Yes, senior!?"

"The way you act is too daring, you looked like a girl who's desperate to get a boy's heart, girl's should act more modest, it's fine to be desperate, but avoid physical contact as much as possible, you will annoy the boy."

"Ye-Yes... I'm sorry..."  
She bowed down apologetically.  
Elsword gets the feeling Raven's actually like her brother.  
He no longer get the feeling like before.

"He's right, Rena. If I should say it... You looked like a slut, just now."

"S-S-S-SLUT!?"  
She's surprised.  
 _You just noticed it!?_  
Elsword thought.  
Rena's just a girl who's not used to love before, so she can't differentiate which or what moves that's allowed and not allowed in love.  
She maybe already 17 years old about to reach 18 year old.  
But her mind's still immature.

"Aisha, that's too frontal, you should just say she looked like an 'easy woman'."

"E-Easy woman!?"  
 _I'm amazed you know those words but you don't know what they do, Rena!  
_ Elsword thought again.

"I don't have anything to say to Elsword, since he's not acting weird, but my suggestion is, you should be more open toward others, Elsword."  
Raven said to him.

"... I can't."  
He shook his head.

"... Maybe you have your own problem. Okay, that concludes our meeting, I will head back to class, Aisha, let's go."

"Yeah."

And then they left.

"I never thought Aisha's going to be that close to Raven."  
Elsword said, however, Rena's still being a statue.

"Hey, wake up."  
He clapped his palms, Rena flinched.

"Kya!?"

"They're already gone, let's head back."

"I-I know it, okay!"  
Rena stood while being angry as she get back.  
This is the usual Rena.  
 _I'm still wondering why she's so clingy from yesterday, is she really that desperate to want me to love her? Well I'm quite happy, but it seems like she only treated me as a trophy...  
_ Elsword thought.

And then he sighed.  
 _If she only treated me as a trophy, it would be the best if I don't love her.  
_ He kept that in mind as he walk back to his class.

 **Chapter 12 Trophy End**

 _Feel free to review and comment.  
I will only update short chapters because I'm  
only doing long chapters at important events._


	14. Chapter 13 To Understand

**Chapter 13 To Understand**

Rena's walking alone to her home.  
She recalled what Raven and Aisha said to her.

"I'm not a slut..."

She sighed sadly.

She hoped that Elsword will not hate her because of it.  
"I don't know why but I can't control myself when I'm with him..."  
She opened her home's door and entered the house.

"I'm home..."

"Welcome back dear, why you looked so disheartened? Something happened?"  
Her mother came and hug her gently.

"Mom... Did you ever felt that you can't control yourself when you're around a boy?"  
Rena asked it timidly.

Her mother's eyes widened in surprise but turned gentle the next second.  
"What is it, Rena? You've fallen in love, now?"

"U-Uh..."  
Rena's blushing.  
She can't possibly say yes.

"It's fine, dear. It's normal to feel like that, but sometimes, you need to control yourself. Boys are different than us girls. Boys are more comfortable if you approach them normally and not too much, since they might get annoyed if girls kept on bugging them."

"Why? I always thought that it would be happier if we can always be together..."

"Because we're not the same, in the first place, love means that we must understand each other. Not forcing ourselves."  
Her mother caressed her daughter's hair.

"I see... Thank you, mom."  
Rena smiled and she get back to her room.

"Good luck, dear."  
Her mother smiled as she watched her get back to her room upstairs.

Rena buried her face in her pillow as she text Elsword.

 _I'm sorry for just now, I won't do it again._

Sent.  
And then she get a reply quite quickly.  
She opened it;

 _That's good, I'm glad if you do._

"Thank goodness he's not angry..."  
Rena sighed in relief.  
But, the problem now lies in how should she act toward him?  
She can't possibly win his heart by just staying quiet like this.  
She tried to think of a way but she can't find of any way.

"I don't know what should I do..."  
Rena's hugging her pillow.  
She's very unexperienced in love life. That's why what she did can easily be mistaken as something indecent, because even she herself didn't know that those kind of things are actually not something that she just can do to anyone.

She's not stupid but she just lost control over her body and just go all the way out.  
Now that she knows what she did just now was wrong she need to think of other way.  
But how?  
She pondered if she should ask Aisha about it, but her pride didn't allow her to get help from others.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD I DO!"  
She yelled as she buried her face in her pillow.

-The Next Day-

"Hey, Rena."

"Oh, senior."  
Raven greet her on their way to school.

"What's up? You looked like you don't have enough sleep."

"Well... Things happened..."  
She can't sleep because she kept on thinking how should she approach Elsword.

"You don't need to rush."

"Eh?"

Raven smiled as he patted Rena's head like a caring brother.  
"Don't rush things in love, just enjoy the flow, eventually, your feelings will reach him, I'm sure of it."

"Senior..."  
Rena smiled.

She finally realized it.  
She's too impatient. She should've just be patient and enjoy her remaining time in her school life. There's still 1 month before their final test.  
She should enjoy her school life more with him.

"Thank you senior! You really helped me!"  
Saying that, Rena ran toward the school.

Aisha walked beside Raven.  
"So even you can say something wise like that."

"Of course, I'm older than you guys after all."  
He smiled.

-At School-

"Rena, what are you doing?"  
Rena's visiting Elsword's class, but she didn't do anything but sitting beside him.

"Nothing, I'm just curious just what are you reading."  
"I see, it's a novel, I doubt you can understand it if you didn't read it from the beginning."

Rena just shook her head.  
"I don't mind, just read it like you always do. I'm just watching."  
"Well, fine, I guess?"

 _What's she planning?_  
Elsword thought.  
But no matter how long he waited, Rena really didn't do anything, she just kept on reading the story that Elsword's reading.

Elsword pondered why she's acting like that.  
He just doesn't understand women at all.

"That was a good read, what's the title? I think I might want to buy one."  
Rena said.

 _Just what's she thinking?  
_ "It's called 'Legacy of Aren'. But are you serious that you want to buy it?"

Rena smiled at him and nodded.  
"Why?"

"I've realized that my way to approach you was wrong. It's true that I love you, but I don't need to force my way to you. You also have your own circumstances to reject me that day, right?"  
It's true that Elsword rejected her because of a reason, but he just doesn't understand why Rena would go all her way to buy a book even though she can just borrow his book.

"Say, if you want I can just borrow this book to you, you don't have to buy it."

Rena shook her head.  
"No, I need to understand you more, if I tried to copy your habit I might know and understand you more, since the me right now don't even understand you a bit."

Rena reached this conclusion from her mother who taught her that love means to understand each other and Raven who taught her that love can't be rushed.

"From now on, I will try to understand you, also, everytime I have a photo session, you MUST come no matter what, Elsword."

"-Why?"

"You're really dense!"  
She scolded him but she smiled gently afterward.

"Because I want you to look closer at me and I want you to understand me too."

Elsword can feel her cheeks are red.  
And then he shook his head.

"E-Enough, I understand, I will go to your photo session. But, you really don't have to go that far to buy a book, here, I will borrow you my books, I've already finished reading them."

"Eh? But-"

"No more but! Just take it all and go back!"

"? Okay...?"  
She took it all to her class.  
Elsword finally able to sighed in relief.

"... Damn... She's suddenly turned so feminine, she's too cute that it didn't suit her image at all... I wonder what will she be in the future...!?"  
And then Elsword exploded when he imagined Rena being a mother.

His classmates who saw him hastily took him to infirmary since he fainted.

Rena who kept his books in her bag, smiled gently.  
 _I will try my best to understand you more, Elsword._  
Thinking that she took 1 of the book and read it peacefully.

 **Chapter 13 To Understand End**

 _Feel free to review and comment._


	15. Chapter 14 Photo Session

**Chapter 14 Photo Session**

"... Reading book's quite fun..."  
Rena's so into the book.  
She can't stop reading even though she want to.  
The book she borrow from Elsword are a long story that continues from book to book, Rena who's hooked by the story can't stop reading because she's curious of what's going to happen next to the character.

*Ring*  
"... Who is it? How annoying..."  
Having absorbed into the book, Rena's annoyed when there's an unnecessary sound like that.  
And then she realized something.

"Could it be... Elsword's also like this... Annoyed by crowd and noises..."  
Having understand one of the point she need to find out, she happily take out her phone and look at the mail.

"Photo session? Tomorrow at 6PM, huh..."  
She ponder about it for awhile and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to bring Elsword with me."  
She smiles as she can't wait for tomorrow.  
She jumped to her bed and she continues her reading.

"I'm going to let him see how did I look with make up on~"  
Rena giggles as she imagine Elsword's reaction.

-The Next Day-

"Oh, Elsword!"

"Hey, Rena."  
Rena's off to school quite early today so she met elsword on the way to school.  
Elsword often go to school early like this because he can read his book in peace when nobody's in the class, his home's too noisy.

"Your books are fun! I can't wait for the next book!"  
Elsword chuckled.

"You're already cursed by the 'Curse of Author', Rena."

Rena tilted her head, confused.  
"What? 'Curse of Author'?"

"That's a curse that every Author of books possess. They purposely give the cliffhanger ending so that the readers are all curious of what's going to happen next and they will be forced to buy the book no matter what."

"How horrible! What a mean author!"  
Elsword sweat dropped.

"Even Author also needs money you know, that's why they did that..."  
Elsword poke Rena's forehead.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Hahaha~ Sorry~"  
Saying that Elsword ran towards the school.

"Hey! Wait!"  
Rena cheerfully chase him until they reach the school.

"By the way, Elsword."

"What is it?"

Rena show him a mail from her manager.  
"I got a photo session for tonight at 6PM, you're going to come, right?"  
Rena smiles.

"Photo session, eh? I'm looking forward for it, Okay, I'll go."  
Elsword nodded.

"Really? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Rena screamed in her mind.  
She's so happy that Elsword will go with her.  
She can't wish for more.  
"Hey, Rena. You looked really happy."

Raven greeted her.  
Rena just smile and skip around the class.  
"Well things happened~"

Raven sighed as he smiled wryly.  
"It's good if you're happy."

-After School-

"Elsword? Let's go!"  
Rena visited Elsword's class.  
However, Elsword's not there.

"Eh? Where's he?"

"Elsword? He went home about 1 hour ago, his mother collapsed."  
One of his classmate, Toma stood and he answered her.

"*Gasp*! Really?"

Toma nodded.  
"He ran out of the school really quickly when a staff from the school informed it to him. I felt bad for him..."

"... Elsword..."  
Rena never thought that something like this could happen.  
Sickness is something that can't be predicted.  
So she can forgive him for not coming, but...

 _I promise._  
"You should've at least told me... You liar..."  
Rena clenched her fist on her chest.

Rena went to the photo session's appointment place alone with her female manager, Vanessa.  
She kept on staring at the road.  
She just lost her mood to do the photo session.  
They arrived at the photo session's studio.

"Let's go, Rena. Time doesn't wait for us."  
Rena nodded and get off the car.

"Please sit here, Rena. We'll do your make up."  
Rena sit at the chair and let the women done her make up.  
They made her wear a bride's dress. _  
Looks like it's for a wedding magazine.  
_ Rena thought.  
Her blonde hair was tied beautifully so that the wedding dress' impact would be greater.  
She stared at her own figure on the mirror.  
"... Beautiful."  
She admitted it herself.  
It's true that her wedding dress is very beautiful.  
 _... But it's worthless without him...  
_ She really wanted to show it to Elsword.  
But there's no way she can do it.

All she can do is showing her photo to him.  
But it's not something that she likes.  
She want him to see her by person.  
She sighed.

"Come here, Rena. Let's take your photo now."  
The cameraman pointed the studio for her to stand.  
And then-

"HEY! DON'T RUN!"  
"CATCH HIM!"

"... What's that ruckus?"  
Vanessa said in annoyance.  
Rena also look at the source of voice, annoyed.  
She can hear many things fell and crashed.  
 _Just what's happening?  
_ Later, she can see a man appeared from the hall.  
A weird man with messy red hair that blocks his eyes.  
"ELSWORD?!"

He ran toward Rena, and stopped right in front of her.  
The guards who are chasing him stopped when Rena motioned them to stop.  
"*Pant* *Pant*"  
"W-Why? I thought your mother collapsed?"

He lifted his hand, motioning her to wait for him to catch his breath.  
"My mother did collapsed, but it's not something serious, she's just feeling a little dizzy that's all... I thought... *Pant* She overworked... But thank goodness the doctor said she's fine, so I rushed to this place..."  
"But... I didn't told you the place, why...?"  
"I took a photo of the car you ride before chasing you... I simply ask everyone where did this car go, good thing that I made it in time... *Pant*"  
"Why did you go that far...?"  
"Why... *pant*? It's because... I promised you, right...?"

*SLAP*  
Rena slapped his face.  
He touched his cheek and stared at Rena dumbfoundedly.  
"Re... Rena?"  
*Drip*

Her tears dropped.  
She's crying.  
"I... I thought that... *Hic* you will not come...! *Hic* You know how lonely I am on the road?! *Sniff* Idiot! Liar!"  
Rena hugged him.

"Woah!?"  
"Shut up! *Hic* Idiot!  
She buried her face in his chest.

"Re... Rena..."  
Elsword looked at the other staffs.

"... Oh..."  
Vanessa and all of the staffs are staring at them, dumbfoundedly.  
Elsword motioned to them to wait for awhile.  
They nodded.  
 _Thank goodness._

"I'm sorry, Rena..."  
Elsword hugged her too.  
He caressed her hair.

"Shut up! You... *Sniff* You big liar...!"  
"... I'm sorry..."  
Rena cried for awhile and then she nodded.

"But I'm really happy that you came, Elsword..."  
She smiled gently.

Elsword blushing like mad.  
Whenever Rena smiled like that her femininity's aura is too intense for him to take.  
 _Uh...Why is she so beautiful...  
_ Her make-up did, broken, but her face's still very beautiful.  
Suddenly Vanessa coughed.  
Realizing that they're taking too long, Rena quickly get to repair her make-up again.

"... I got an idea, Elsword!"  
Rena called Elsword who looked like a weirdo to come to her.

"What is it?"  
"Seniors, please let him be the groom."  
"EH!?"  
Elsword's surprised.  
But the seniors are looking at him suspiciously.  
Those women didn't see anything attractive from Elsword.

"Please, senior? He's not that bad looking, I'm sure the photo will be better that way."  
Rena pleaded them.  
After pondering, one of the senior walk to Elsword and lift his bangs.  
"*GASP*!"  
All of the other seniors also surprised.

"S-Senior?"  
Rena asked them.

"Okay, Rena. We will make him into the real prince!"  
"Woahh!?"  
Rena sweatdropped as she watched them taking Elsword away.  
Some of the seniors regretted they that they must do Rena's make-up.

-Later-

Rena's make-up has been repaired and she looked even better than the first one.  
She's now waiting for Elsword to stand on the stage.  
"Sorry for making you all waiting!"  
One of the seniors came out of the make-up room.  
From inside...

A Prince.

Elsword, wearing a white kingdom's uniform with a red tie.  
His bang is being combed and being hardened with a Gel so that it stays the same way no matter what even when wind messed up his hair.  
His handsome red eyes are staring at Rena.  
Rena's beautiful lime eyes are staring at Elsword.  
Both of them are fascinated by each other's appearance.

 _That is... Elsword...?  
Impossible... That's Rena?  
_They slowly get near.  
The seniors are getting excited.  
Some of them are lifting a board that read; KISS!

"You're really beautiful, Rena. I'm amazed."  
"You're also very handsome, Elsword. You looked very nice."  
They smile at each other.  
Since Rena's a little shorter she needs to held her head up to look at Elsword from a close distance. It looked like they're going to kiss.

Not wasting a rare chance, the cameraman already started taking picture without waiting for them to get ready.

"Let's take a great photo."  
"Yes."  
Rena nodded and they face toward the cameraman.  
'Rena, trust yourself to me.'  
Elsword whispered to her ears.  
Rena nodded.

Elsword hugged her shoulder from behind and he put his other hand at her legs.  
Elsword's princess carrying Rena.  
Rena who didn't expect this is blushing like mad.

"KYAAAAA!"  
The seniors are fangirling.  
Vanessa smiled.

"E-Elsword?"  
"I said it, trust yourself to me, right?"  
He grinned.  
Rena smiled and nodded.

Rena cuddles to Elsword.  
Elsword lays his head on Rena's head.  
They took a really great couple photo.  
The cameraman is really excited.

-Later again-

"You're really daring, Elsword."  
"I'm sorry, I just felt like it when we're dressed like that."

Rena's smiling as she look at the copy of the photo that the cameraman gave them as a thank you gift. Rena looked really happy.

"Elsword."  
"Huh?"  
Elsword looked behind and there's Vanessa there.

"May I know, are you Rena's boyfriend?"  
"... Uh."  
Elsword's dumbfounded.  
Rena's looking at him curiously.

"Say? Are you his boyfriend?"  
"... I..."  
"Yes, he is my boyfriend."  
Rena smiled at Vanessa.

"Really?"  
Vanessa looked at Elsword.

"Eh? Ah, Yeah..."  
And then she smiled.

"I see, Elsword, do you want to join the modeling world with Rena?"  
"-Huh?"  
"Eh?"

Rena's surprised too.  
"But, manager?"

"It's okay, I will permit it, since I saw your photo just now, Rena looked the most natural when he's with you, Elsword. Up until now, I never saw Rena's real emotion expressed in her photos, but this one is truly a masterpiece. Rena's happiness is clearly shown in this photo."  
Vanessa looked at the photo as she smiled gently.

"So, will you join, Elsword?"  
Vanessa asked him again.

"Elsword..."  
Rena's looking at him too.

"... I'm sorry, miss Vanessa."

Vanessa sighed but she smiled.  
"I understand, but whenever you changed your mind, you can contact me via Rena."  
Elsword nodded and Vanessa head back to the staffs.

"Sorry, Rena..."

"It's fine, I already knew that you don't like to stand out after all, but this time is an exception, right?" Rena smiled at him.

He also smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go home?"  
Elsword asked her.

"Let's go!"  
Rena held his hand and they head back to where Elsword parked his bike.

"... Thank you, Els."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it."  
Rena grinned as she hums happily.

 **Chapter 14 Photo Session End**

 _I found that this chapter's quite cute, don't know about you guys!  
Feel free to review and comment._


	16. Chapter 15 Take Care of Her

**Chapter 15 Take Care of Her**

Rena's laying on her bed.  
She buried her face in her pillow.  
Her face's really red right now.

 _Yes, he is my boyfriend._

"~~~~Kyaaaa!"  
She's screaming in embarrassment.  
Even she herself didn't expect that she would dare to say that out loud to someone else.  
She's very embarrassed whenever she remembered that scene.

"... What's even more surprising is... Elsword didn't deny that..."  
She thought that maybe it's so that Rena didn't get embarrassed when he denied it.  
Because in the actual fact, they're not a couple.

*Ring* _  
A mail?  
_ Rena thought, but actually it's a phone call.  
From Elsword.

She's flustered and awkwardly pick up the phone.  
"H-Hello?!"

"... You're really tense, just chill down a bit, idiot."

"W-Who's idiot!?"

"Good grief... To think that you told them I'm your boyfriend."

"... Is it no good?"

"Like I say, it's not that I don't want, I just haven't felt like it."

"I-I see..."  
Rena felt really sad hearing that.

"However..."

"Hmm?"

"... Today was awesome, thanks."

Hearing that Rena's sadness disappeared completely.  
She grinned.

"You're welcome."

"That's all I want to say, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

"-Good night."

*Click*

...

Rena's stunned.  
"A-A-A-A-A... KYAAAA!"  
She's very excited that she rolled around on her bed.  
She's very happy that Elsword said 'Good night' to her.  
This is an example of a girl who's madly in love.

"... Good night, too."  
She smiled gently as she look at her phone.  
And then she fell asleep.

-Elsword's Home-

He's also laying down on his bed.  
He's still able to recall Rena's body that he carry at the photo session.  
"... She's really beautiful, indeed."  
He smiled as he blushed a bit.

Elsword's 10/10 in love with Rena.  
"But... We can't go out just yet."  
He has a reason.  
That he can't forget no matter what.

"If you're able to wait until that moment come, I will go out with you."  
He pondered about something.

"... Okay."  
Saying that, Elsword fell asleep too.

-The Next Day-

Rena woke up lazily.  
Lately, she's able to wake up on her own.  
She doesn't need her mother to wake her up anymore.

"So sleepy..."  
She walk lazily to the toilet to wash her face.

'Oh, you are...'

Rena could swear that she heard her mother's talking to someone.  
But she didn't know who is her mother talking with.  
Just when she just got out of the toilet to get her uniform ready-

"Hey."

-Elsword's there, in front of her.

"-E-E-E-Elsword!?"  
Rena's embarrassed.  
She is still messy and she hasn't take a bath yet.  
Her hair's also hasn't tied yet. (Imagine her base job)

"I'm expecting to see you in pajama, but it looks like... my guess is wrong..."  
Elsword looked away in embarrassment.

Rena wondered why he's looking away, and then she just realized that she's wearing a white T-shirt, but her lower part... Only an underwear that's on.

"K-K-KYAAA!?"  
Rena ran to her room in shame.  
Elsword who witnessed the scene sighed and smiled wryly.

"You're Elsword, right?"  
Rena's mother is calling him.  
He turned around.

"Yes, I'm Elsword."  
He nodded politely.

"Can I have a little talk with you?"

"Um... Okay...?"  
He tilted his head but still agreed obediently.

Rena's mother is sitting on the couch, Elsword's sitting beside her since he was asked to sit there.

"I see you're quite interested with Rena, are you in love with her?"

"W-WH!?"  
Elsword's face burned.

"Fufufu, your reaction's similar with Rena."  
Rena's mother smiled teasingly.

"... Well... Yes, but... I still haven't decided to go out with her yet."

"Oh? Why?"  
Rena's mother look at his eyes.

"... I have a reason, that I can't just tell anyone."

Rena's mother smiled.  
"I see, that's fine, it's not like I'm forcing you or what."  
Rena's mother giggles as she pour a cup of tea for him.

"Thanks, ma'am."

"You're welcome."

After drinking her own sip of tea, Rena's mother starts her story.  
"Lately, Rena's able to wake up by her own, usually she always overslept that I need to wake her up, a troublesome girl, isn't she? But now, she's able to wake up and always went to school early, all I can think is, she wants to see you, Elsword."

"..."

Elsword sip his tea as he listened to Rena's mother, and then he opened his mouth.

"... I did realize her feelings toward me, she also told me that she loved me. However... I just can't be her boyfriend yet. In the future, sure I will, but not now."  
Rena's mother's watching his eyes.  
Elsword's eyes showed an unshakable determination.  
Rena's mother smiled and patted his head.

"Ma... Ma'am!?"  
Surprised, but he didn't hate it.  
It's been so long that no one pat him.

"You're a good boy, Elsword. I entrust my daughter to you, please take care of her for me, okay? I'm already old so I can't do much."

Elsword's staring at Rena's mother and smiled gently.  
"Sure thing."  
He nodded.

"Elsword! Where are you!?"  
Rena's searching for him.

"There she is, go, you two have school, right?"  
"Yes, I'm off, ma'am."  
He bowed politely and left the living room.

"Hey, Rena! I'm here!"  
"Why you're in the living room!? My mother didn't say anything weird, right?!"  
"No, nothing, let's go."

And they left the house.  
Rena's mother smiled as she sip her tea.

"You chose the right man, Rena."  
She closed her eyes gently as she drank her tea.

 **Chapter 15 Take Care of Her End**

 _Feel free to review and comment!_


	17. Chapter 16 Kiss of Promise

**Chapter 16 Kiss of Promise**

"Say, Elsword."  
"What?"  
Rena kept on bugging him since they left the house.  
They're in Elsword's class now.

"Did my mother say anything!? She did, right!?"  
"Like I said, it's nothing, really."  
Elsword kept on reading his book as Rena pulled his sleeves.

"Muu... Fine then..."  
Finally she gave up.

Elsword sighed.  
It's still morning but he's already facing such a trouble in the morning.  
Rena's cute, he admit it, but sometimes she can be such a pain in the ass.

"Hey, do you have a new book for me to read?"  
"The next book will be out next month, during our final exam."  
"Eh!?"  
Rena's disheartened.  
'Can't be helped...'  
Elsword thought.

"If you want, I got some one shot books. Read it if you like it."  
"Really!? I don't have to wait for continuation, right?!"  
"Yes, but what's disappointing in one shots is they're too into the topic and ended the story too fast, I wonder if you would like these type of books."  
"It's okay!"  
Smiling wryly, Elsword took out his books from his bag and gave it to her.  
Rena's amazed by the amount of Elsword's book.

"How much books do you have, Elsword?"  
"... Probably around 400 I think?"  
"400!?"  
Rena's jaw dropped.  
She would never able to collect so many books like that since her mother will most likely scold her for spending too much money.  
She envy Elsword's family who didn't mind him buying many books.

"Can I visit your home, Elsword?!"  
"Hm? I don't mind, but for what?"  
"Because I never visit your home before!"

That's true, even during their childhood, Elesis(Elsword) always tried to avoid letting Aisha or Rena entering his house because his secret will be exposed that he's crossdressing.

"Fine, then... When will you visit?"  
"Tonight!"  
"That was fast!"  
But he already expected that answer, though.  
He just nodded and Rena's smiling happily.

-After School-

"Rena, are you going home?"  
Aisha asked her.

"No, I have something to do."  
Rena said as she smiles.

"I see, take care."  
Aisha smiles as she got out of the class.

"I think Elsword's still in his class, better off to see him."  
Rena took her bag and she head toward Elsword's class.

"Elsword?"  
She popped her head in from the door to see if there's Elsword inside.

"Rena."  
Elsword waved at him from his rear seat.  
Rena noticed him and she entered the class.

"Hey, Elsword, let's go?"  
"Yes, wait a minute."  
He arranged his books into his bag and he stood up.

"Let's go."  
"Um!"  
Rena held his hand.

"H-Hey!"  
Without letting Elsword to say any more words, Rena pulled him out of the class happily.

"Hey, Rena! Calm down!"  
"Shut up~ Let's go!"  
"Hey!"

And so Rena pulled him all the way to where he park his bike.  
"You're really too energetic, chill down a bit!"  
"Ouch..."  
Elsword poke her forehead.

He moved his bike out of the parking park and he gave one of his helmet to Rena.  
"Here."  
"Um!"  
Rena smiled as she took the helmet.  
She untie her hair and wear on the helmet.  
Elsword's blushing when he watched Rena untie her hair.  
But he still able to keep his cool.

"Let's go!"  
Rena get on the bike and yell happily.  
Elsword grinned and drive his bike back to his home.

"By the way, Elsword?"  
"What is it?"  
"Who do you live with?"

Elsword think for a while.  
"My father's out of the country... My mom's currently in the hospital because doctor said she can't move around for awhile, so currently... I'm alone."

Rena's blushing.  
She imagined being alone with Elsword in his home.  
"Ah... Ahahaha... I see..."  
Rena tried to cover her embarrassment but end up talking with a suspicious tone.

Elsword who doesn't understand what she meant just tilted his head as he kept on driving.  
After a short while, they reached his home.  
Rena's watching her surroundings.

"So this is where you live... I used to come here too, but I never get in your house."  
"Well, since I can't possibly let..."  
"Let?"  
"N-No..."  
Rena pondered for awhile and she clapped her hands.

"Ah- It's because you cro- Mmmphh!?"  
Elsword covered her mouth with a Godlike speed.

"Don't say that out loud! No one around here except my family knows this!"  
Rena nodded.  
And then he sighed and let go of her.

"Let's get in, there's no use standing outside."  
Elsword opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"P-Pardon my intrusion..."  
She timidly entered the house.  
She's very surprised that his house is not so different from her house.  
She can make herself at home easily due to the similarity of aura.

"My room's upstairs, let's go."  
"Y-Your room!?"  
Elsword tilted his head in confusion.

"What? Didn't you say you want to see my books?"  
"O-Oh, so it's that... O-okay..."  
Elsword wondered what happened, but when he realized it, he blushed.

"W-What's up?"  
Rena asked him.

"N-Nothing. Let's go."  
He led the way.

Rena timidly followed him from behind.  
Elsword opened the door and there Rena can see a big bookshelf full of books.  
"Woah! So many books!"  
Rena's eyes are glittering.

Elsword smiled wryly.  
"Well, that's it, try to find any books you want to read, I've read them all after all."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes, go on. I already know everything that were kept here after all."  
Rena got in without hesitation and tried to find any books she can find.

"So many books... Everything looked so interesting..."  
Rena pouted as she put her finger on her lips.

"I would recommend these one, since the words are not too deep you should be able to enjoy it. Try to read a little."  
He took out a book and he lend it to Rena.  
Rena took it and she read the summary.

"This one is quite interesting, did you have the full volume of this one? I hate waiting..."  
"Don't worry, it got 40 volumes and I have them all. Just read it first, since it's quite long I don't know if you will like it or not."  
Rena's eyes glitters at the 40 volumes part.

"REALLY!? 40!? I want to read them! I love long story!"  
"Y-Yeah... you can take 4 with you first, I don't think you can finish them so fast."  
Rena nodded vigorously.  
She's really absorbed into these novels.

Elsword smiled wryly.  
 _Looks like she really meant it when she said that she want to understand me.  
_  
After about 1 hour of looking for the books, Rena sat on his bed.  
"Your books are too many! I think I will need to come here quite often to switch books."  
"It's okay, just tell me whenever you've read it until finished, I will take you here again."  
"Hihihi, thank you, Els."  
She grinned.  
Elsword look away as he blushed.  
And then Rena look at her own feet.

"Say, Elsword."  
"What is it, Rena?"  
"I think you really noticed me already."  
"-Ah."  
Now that he thought about it, he never ignored her again.  
Looks like Rena's already becoming his important part of his life.

"I'm really happy of it, you used to keep on ignoring me, I was really frustrated."  
"Well, since you're really is too noisy."  
"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know that you hate crowd."  
He chuckled but then he looked at Rena's eyes.  
Rena blushed when she looked at his eyes.  
 _This girl... Even when I rejected her, she never gave up her hope.  
Am I right to kept things from her?_

"Rena..."

 _She loves me.  
I also love her.  
However, I can't be her boyfriend yet.  
But I can't let her wait without letting her know anything...  
Hence..._

"... I will tell you the truth, Rena."  
"Y-Yes?"  
Rena's too tense.

"-I also love you."  
"*Gasp*!"  
Rena covered her mouth.  
Elsword can see her tears.

"R-Really...?"  
He nodded.  
But then he continued.

"However, I can't be your boyfriend yet. Not now."  
"Why...?"  
"... I have a promise that I must keep no matter what."  
Rena understands his situation, but she wished to know what promise and with who.

"A promise... With who?"

Elsword pondered for awhile and shook his head.  
"I can't tell you yet, you will know for sure, one day."  
He smiles.  
Even though she's not satisfied, she's still very happy.

"I see... So... You love me..."  
Rena blushed as she looked at his face gently.  
Elsword can't help but blushed madly at her face.

"Yes... I love you, too. But we can't go out just yet."  
"Then... You mean in the future, we will?"  
Elsword nodded.

"In the future, when I've fulfilled my promise, of course."  
"-Elsword!"  
Rena jumped from the bed and she hugged Elsword that he fell on the floor.

"He-Hey-!?"  
Their lips met.  
He can feel his lips are touching a very warm yet soft thing.  
Rena's lips.

And then, Rena slowly parted their lips.  
Rena's face is blushing like mad.  
"... This is our promise... We will go out when you fulfilled your promise..."  
"Re-Rena..."  
His face is now the same color with his hair.

Rena smiled gently.  
"Don't forget our promise, we will go out after your promise is fulfilled."  
"... Yes, I promise you, Rena."  
Elsword smiled as he caressed Rena's cheek.

"-I love you, I really love you, Els."  
Saying that, Rena hugged him and cuddles to him.  
Elsword can't help but blushed.  
Rena's really in love with him.  
He caressed Rena's head as he smile at his going to be girlfriend.

"I will wait for you, Els."  
"Yes, wait for me, Rena."  
And they hugged each other.  
Feeling each other's warmth.

 **Chapter 16 Kiss of Promise End**

 _Feel free to review and comment._


	18. Chapter 17 Meanie! Challenge! Go for it!

**Chapter 17 Meanie! Challenge! Go for it!**

Rena's happy that Elsword's also having the same feeling as she is.  
But...

She's complaining in the early morning.  
"Why can't I get close with you!?"  
"I did say that I love you, however, we're not officially going out yet. So any further physical contact is a no good, yesterday was an exception."  
"EH!?"  
Elsword is reading his book as he said it.

Rena's sitting beside him in the class.  
Since there is no one here they don't have to hold back.  
But there's still a chance someone might heard her yell.

"Stop yelling, I'm reading."  
"Muu... You meanie!"  
And then Rena left his class.

Elsword sighed.  
"I'm doing this to protect you, idiot... I don't know if I can hold back myself if you do that again."  
He's blushing as he remembered that kiss Rena gave him.  
In the end he's just worried that he might assault Rena.

Rena who doesn't know about it is grumbling as she entered her class.  
"What's with him... Even though... It was my First kiss..."  
She blushed as she covers her face in embarrassment.  
 _Oh no, what am I thinking?!_  
She shook her head.

"He must have his own reason to do that... But oh, well. At least I know he love me! You can do it, Rena!" She encouraged herself.

"Oh, Rena? You looked like you're determined of something."  
Aisha entered the class and saw her clenching her fists.

"Hey, Aisha. Well, actually things happened... Hehehe."  
Rena laughed as she smiled wryly.

"-I see... Good for you, Rena."  
Aisha smiled.

She took out a magazine and hand it to Rena.  
It's the wedding magazine that she and Elsword took a photo with.  
"This-"

"Yes, both of you are really helping the sale of this magazine. The director really wants to thank you two and he asked me to lend it to you two, Elsword also already got one, both of you looked really compatible to each other."  
Aisha giggles.

The front cover is Elsword who's princess carrying Rena.  
"Hmm..."  
Rena smiled gently as she look at her own smile in that photo.

"So, are you two getting married?"  
"HYAAAA!?"  
Rena's dumbfounded by that sudden statement, good thing that she's not drinking anything now, or she will spit it out.

"Wh-What are you talking about! We're just becoming models for the magazine!"  
"Really? But your smile's very natural, I almost thought that you two are really getting married."  
Aisha said with a teasing smile.

"Aishaaaa!"  
"Oh, great picture, junior."  
Now it's Raven's turn to enter the class.  
He noticed the magazine that Rena's holding and took it from her.

"S-Senior?! Umm... Thank you..."  
She's embarrassed that people are seeing them in that picture.  
It's true the picture's very beautiful, but it's still pretty embarrassing.

"You looked pretty nice, I'm happy that you're enjoying the modeling world."  
Raven already took countless photos of Rena, but he never found Rena's emotion in those photos, this is the first time he found an emotion from her photo.

"T-Thank you..."  
Rena's embarrassed.  
She's already used to compliments, but since this time the picture's quite different than usual she can't help but felt embarrassed.

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!"  
They can hear the neighbor class is making a ruckus.

"What's that?"  
Aisha asked.

"I don't know..."  
Rena shook her head.

"Let's head over and take a look."  
Raven suggests.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU MUST'VE BLACKMAILED HER, RIGHT? THERE'S NO WAY SHE WILL BE ATTRACTED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"  
They can hear someone's yelling.  
Rena wonder just who's making ruckus in Elsword's class.  
When they entered the class, a handsome blonde boy is there.

"That boy..."  
Rena knew him.  
She's one of the 100 boys that she rejected, Chung.

"You knew him?"  
Raven asked her.  
Rena nodded.

"I CAME FROM THE OTHER CITY TO THIS PLACE TO SEE WHAT KIND OF MAN THAT CAN MADE RENA FALL FOR HIM, SO IT'S JUST A FREAK LIKE YOU!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SPILL THE BEANS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?"  
Chung's yelling at him.  
Elsword's classmates are watching the view, they have no will to calm Chung down since he's already exploded, so they'll just watch to make sure things not go out of control.

Chung's very angry, but Elsword...  
Is reading his book with his infamous 'Ignore' ability.  
"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

Still reading his book, he flipped the page.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!?"  
Can't stand it any longer, Chung grabbed his collar.

"Hey-!"  
Raven's about to stop him.  
But Rena pulled him back and shook her head.  
Rena've already knew about Elsword's power, he will not lose to Chung so she's still watching the scene calmly while the others get in position to restrain Chung.

"... You're being noisy, just who are you?"  
Elsword sighed as he look at the floor.  
"Y-You-!?"  
Chung's face turned red from anger.  
Chung is a famous boy model rivaling Rena.  
He was confident that Rena would love him but he ended up being rejected.  
Hence, to hear that someone doesn't know about him pissed him off.

"I'm Chung! The famous boy model in this region! How dare you ignore me and you even dare to say you don't know about me!?"  
Elsword glared at him with his cold eyes.  
Chung who can see a slight of his eyes flinched.

"Look, Chuna or whatever your name is. Looks like you've mistaken completely. Me and Rena's not in any relationship, I simply became her modeling partner, so don't you dare to disturb me any longer."  
Rena heard it but she smiled.  
She still remembered that night;

 _Rena, I might love you, but we're not going out yet._

 _I know, but why? I know it's for a reason, but I guess going out doesn't have anything to do with your promise?_

 _It's not just a simple promise, I will tell you about it one day, but not now. And I will not approve of our relationship before my promise is fulfilled._

 _Okay, I understand_.

They have to pretend that there's nothing happened with both of them.  
With the exception of her mom, Raven, and Aisha.

"Y-You said you're just modeling partner?! She didn't even want to be my modeling partner why would she chose you!? And how dare you make fun of my name-!"  
"Why don't you ask the person herself?"  
Elsword noticed Rena and he pointed at her.

"Chung."  
"R-Rena!?"

Rena took a deep breath and;  
"Between me and Elsword, there's nothing like a romantic relationship, it's purely just a modeling partner, as for the reason why I chose him, because he's better than you."

Chung's dumbfounded and laughed.  
"He... Hehehe, better than me...? How can this freak who didn't even take care of his appearance be better than me?! Are you blind, Rena!? This photo was just edited!"

Elsword smirked and he modeled his hairstyle.  
He tied his hair into 2 side-tail.  
He also modeled his hair so that his hair won't cover his eyes.

"Say, every witnesses here."  
Elsword said.

Chung who heard him turn around and was surprised by his sudden change.  
"Tell us, which one looked better in appearance? If it's me don't do anything, if it's him, just lift you hand up, 3, 2, 1, go."

The class turned silent.  
Nobody did anything.  
Chung's face turned really red in anger.

"H-HOW DARE YOU DO A VOTE WITH YOUR OWN MEN! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO DO A VOTE LET'S DO IT ON SOCIAL MEDIA!"  
"So that you can do the editing? Oh my."  
Elsword smirked in mockery.  
The whole class laughed.  
Raven and Aisha chuckled.  
Rena also giggled.

"SHUT UP! THOSE WHO GETS THE MOST LIKES WIN! ADD MY ACCOUNT!"  
"I don't need yours, just take mine."  
Elsword told him his ID.  
Chung turned even angrier.

"J-J-JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN IDOL AND A FREAK!"  
And he stormed out of the class.  
The whole class yelled in happiness.

"Wow, Els! I never thought you're good in argument! You're the man! Papa is proud of you!"  
"Els, you're so cool!"  
"Please be my boyfriend, Els!"

Some of the girls are fangirling around him which pissed Rena off.  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
She pulled Elsword out of the class.  
Raven and Aisha look at each other and giggles.

"They're really an interesting pair."  
Raven said.

"Indeed."  
Aisha smiled.

On the rooftop, which is their favorite place to discuss things during school hours.

"What happened to you, Rena? Why did you pulled me here?"  
"I'm glad you didn't back down from challenge, but what happened to your 'I don't like to stand out'?!"  
Rena glared at him like a jealous girlfriend.  
Elsword pondered awhile and he finally understood what she meant.

"It's because he's making fun of you, so to prove that you're not wrong I showed everyone my real self, even though I'm quite intrigued that we must fight on social media, I really hate to stand out like that..."  
He sighed.

"I'm fine with being made fun of... Models also got many haters, but to see you getting many girl's attention is just..."  
Rena looked at the floor sadly.

"... Don't worry, my love is only for you, Rena."  
Elsword patted her head.  
Rena smiled.

"Umm... You'd better true to your words."  
"Hahaha, and why I won't?"  
He laughed as he caressed her head.

Behind the door, Chung is eavesdropping.  
"... Modeling partner? Tsk. Just you wait, Elsword. I will show you the true meaning of embarrassment."  
And then he left the rooftop.

 **Chapter 17 Meanie! Challenge! Go for it! End**

Feel free to leave review and comments!  
Thank you for your support and your love for my fanfic! :D


	19. Chapter 18 Why Not?

**Chapter 18 Why Not?**

"... What kind of photo should I take..."  
Elsword's laying down on his bed while pondering about the kind of photo he should take to win from Chung.

*Ring*

"Mail?"  
He got up and opened the mail  
 _  
Els, are you thinking about the match? Don't mind it, we will have a final exam in 3 weeks.  
_  
True, they only got 3 weeks before final exam and they will graduate soon.  
Not to mention he needs to deal with his promise.  
But, he still will not let Chung have his way on him.  
 _  
You're right, but I still need to do it._

Sent.

"Hm... I think I might've do some photo session soon, so that I have time to study for the final exam... But, just what will I messed up?"

Elsword scratched his head.

"Guess I'll think about it tomorrow, for now I'll just rest..."  
Elsword's about to sleep, but his phone rang.

"What again this time?"  
He took the phone, it's a call from an unknown number.  
Who might it be...

He picked the phone up.

"Hello."  
"Hello, Elsword."

This man knew him.  
He think it's Chung.

"Are you Chung?"  
"Yes, have you planned on what kind of photo you're taking?"  
"Not yet, are you calling me just to say that?"  
"Fufufu, how unsightly. By the way, my photo will surely get the most likes no matter what."  
"I will need to confirm this, what kind of contest are we having?"  
Chung chuckled at the other side.

"We just need to take one photo, and whoever gets the most like, is the winner, the conclusion time is the next week, we'll see who is the winner, and the loser must obey to one of the winners demand, how is it?"  
"I see, not a bad idea. Is there anything you want to say again?"  
"No, that would be it. Thank you."  
*Click*  
"... Thank You?"  
Elsword tilted his head.  
He wonder just what is he planning to do.

Since thinking too much is only will make him more and more confused, he decided to not think about it and went to sleep.

-The Next Day-

"I wonder if Elsword's taking the challenge too seriously..."  
Rena said as she get dressed.

Rena's worried that because of that challenge Elsword's study would be disturbed.  
He's a prodigy, but Rena's still worried.  
Not to mention Chung's the type that loves to flame others.

"This will be a pain if he did something funny to Els..."  
Since she still has a little time, she took out her phone to check if Chung've posted his photo or not since the one who post it first has the advantage of getting more likes.  
When she opened his profile...

"W-What is this..."  
A photo is there.  
With likes over 1,000 in just 2 hours.  
What's surprising isn't just the likes amount.  
But...

"Why... Why did he has this photo..."  
It's the photo of Elsword, caressing her head with sunset as its background.  
Truly a romantic photograph that anyone would love.  
However... Why Chung didn't post his own photo?

Feeling that something's off, Rena called Elsword.  
"... Hello!?"  
"Hello, what is it, Rena?"  
It seems like Elsword hasn't seen that picture yet.

"Chung's using our photo in the contest! Did he said anything about the rule to you?!"  
"-! Tsk... So that's why he didn't mention to take a photo of ourselves and that extra rule..."  
"Extra rule? What do you mean, Els?"  
"He said to me last night, that we need to take one photo and who gets the more likes will win, but he didn't mention that it must be the contestant's photo, so any photo will do, and... The winner can make one demand on the loser."  
"What!? Why did you agree to that kind of rule? And... how can you win now? In 2 hours he already got 1,000 likes..."  
"... I will think of a way, talk to you later at school, Rena."

*Click*

"Els..."  
Rena held her phone on her chest.

Elsword, who's sitting in his class gritted his teeth.  
"That guy..."  
He looked at the picture of he and Rena that Chung took without them knowing.

Elsword's brain is working very hard to think of a way out, the more time he waste the more likes Chung will get, he can't lose in this match no matter what.

"What kind of photo should I take..."  
"Hey, Elsword."  
Raven entered the class and approached Elsword.

"You looked like you're in a trouble, can I help you?"  
"Well... Things are quite hard."  
After hearing the whole story, Raven slammed the desk.

"That motherf***er... Looks like he really wants to win that he doesn't care what trick is he using, fine, let's do it with our way."  
"Our way?"  
Elsword asked in confusion.

"We'll do a photo session, after school."

-After School-

"So... What are we going to do, senior?"  
Rena asked Raven.

"Let's head to the rooftop."  
Raven pointed at the ceiling as he take a chair with him.  
And so, Raven, Aisha, Elsword, and Rena are heading to the rooftop.  
Aisha's following them because she wants to see how the photo will turn out.

"Els, can you really win it?"  
"... Let's have faith in how Raven will help us."  
"Um..."  
Rena nodded as she walks to the rooftop with the rest of them.

Once they reach the rooftop, Raven put the chair he brought near the fence.  
"Now, both of you come here."  
Raven pointed the place near the fence.

"I'm going to show you, the magic that only photographers know."  
Raven smiled.  
Rena and Elsword nodded and they stood near the fence.  
Raven stood on the chair and adjusted the position of the camera's google.  
So that he will get a good photo.

"Sweet, this position's pretty nice, now look over here, you two."  
Rena and Elsword don't know what he mean, they just follow what Raven instructed them to do, they look at the google intently.

"Move closer with each other."  
They get a little closer.  
Aisha's smiling since she knows what's Raven trying to do.

"Closer."  
Rena and Elsword are not aware of how close they are.

"Closer, take a far step."  
And then-

*Thump*  
Rena's cheek is bumping with Elsword's cheek.  
They looked like a couple that are taking a photo together.

"-Ah!?"  
Rena's flustered and Elsword's surprised.  
Not letting this chance slips away, Raven clicks the camera and took the photo.  
When he look at the result, he smiled in triumph.

"I get the picture, and it's pretty nice."  
"Really?"  
"Show me."  
Elsword wants to see the picture.  
Raven get down from the chair and show them the picture, Aisha also coming to see it.  
There, a very magnificent photo is shown.

"This is..."  
Rena's speechless.  
Elsword also can't say anything.

It's a picture of them, looking like a couple, but what's great is not that, but the background.  
From Raven's position, he can take a photo where the city's clearly visible when the sunset's giving a warm orange color over the whole city.  
Also, behind the city, there's a hill that enrich the natural feelings of the sunset.  
This picture is literally 'Holy'.

"This is just an example of what a photographer can do, do you like it?"  
"Yes! This is awesome, senior!"  
"... I can't find a word to describe this picture."  
Elsword's staring at the picture without blinking, the position and the time's just too perfect, Raven's really a great photographer.

"Good job, Raven."  
Aisha smiled as she patted his shoulder.  
Raven grinned.

"With this, we will win it!"  
Rena said as she raise her hand high in the air.

"I'm sure, we will win."  
Elsword said with a grin on his face.

"Let's head back together, we get a great photo already."  
Raven said as he took the chair to return it to the class.

"You're right."  
Elsword held Rena's hand.

"-Eh?"  
Rena's surprised, but she smiles afterward.  
Aisha's walking behind Raven, so they don't know that both of them are holding hands.

-At Night-

The photo's uploaded, and the amount of likes are skyrocketing.  
Elsword smiles as he watched the amount of likes which seems like it will not stop anytime.

*Ring*

A mail to his phone.  
Elsword guessed that it's Chung.

"I wonder what's he trying to say."  
Elsword opened the mail.

 _So much for a modeling partner, don't you think?_

Elsword chuckled.  
He knew that he will receive such a reply.  
So he replied 'So what? Are you jealous?'.  
After awhile...

 _But you will not win no matter how great is your photo._

Elsword's a bit confused of what did he meant, but then, he understood.  
It's the time difference, no matter how great the photo is, Elsword's having a 'Late Start' which is a very deadly disadvantage in a race.  
When he post the picture, Chung already got 5,000 likes, even though he can get 3,000 likes in 2 hours, he can't be sure that Chung's likes will slow down.

"Tsk...!"  
He can only pray that he can surpass Chung in time, but that would be pretty hard.

-One week later, after school-

Elsword, Rena, Raven, and Aisha are waiting in front of the school.  
A black car parked in front of the front gate.  
Elsword's looking at Chung.  
While Chung's also looking at Elsword.

The winner will be decided in 1 minute.

Elsword: 14,678 Likes.  
Chung: 14,706 Likes.

There's a gap of 28 likes.  
In 1 minute, it's impossible for Elsword to beat him.  
Elsword's gritting his teeth.  
He just can't accept this fate.  
Chung's smiling fearlessly.

5... 4...

Raven's clenching his fists.  
Rena's facing the other side.  
Aisha's keeping her cool and looks at Chung.

3... 2... 1...

0...

"It seems like I won, Elsword."  
Chung gave him an applause.

"Tsk..."  
Elsword's regretting his 'Late Start'.

 _If only I took the photo earlier...  
_ He can't stop regretting his foolishness.  
That he didn't realize that this small matter like 'time' can be a very crucial matter that decides win or lose like this.

"According to our promise, the winner will make one demand on the loser."  
"... What, are you going to ask me to leave Rena alone?"  
Chung shook his head.

"My demand is..."  
"... Uh..."  
Elsword gulped hard.

"... Let's get in the same university after we graduate."  
Everyone are dumbfounded.

"-What?"  
"I'm also a 3rd year high school student, after I graduate I'm going to move into this city, so let's get in the same university, since I don't know anyone here."  
"I-I don't really understand..."  
Elsword shook his head in confusion.

Rena, Aisha, and Raven sighed.  
It seems like this matter's too obvious for normal human, since Elsword's too logical, he can't understand other people's feeling.

"Literally speaking, he wants you to be his friend, Elsword."  
Rena said as she smile.

"Be his friend?"  
Elsword looked at Chung.

"I-I didn't say I want you to be my friend! It's just I don't have anyone I know so you need to guide me in this city."  
Chung's not being honest, but it seems like he recognized Elsword as his rival and good friend.  
Who knows why he became like this but it seems like one week is enough to make someone close to each other.

"... May I ask why you're making this demand?"

Chung sighed and...  
"... I did plan to ask you to get away as far as possible from Rena, but the more I look at the picture, the more I think I will never able to sever your bond with her, hence, I no longer felt like that, instead, I want you to protect her in my position, however... Being alone's just too sad, I've been so bad toward many kind of people, so I want to atone for my sins, if it's possible... I would like to join all of you..."

Elsword smiles, even though he is unwilling to accept defeat, he still will accept if someone wanted him to be their friend.  
Elsword offer his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Chung. I'm Elsword-"  
He think about something for awhile, and then...

"Elsword Sieghart."  
The moment he said that name, Raven and Chung were very surprised.  
Rena and Aisha just giggles.

"YO-YOU ARE THAT SIEGHART, THE PRODIGY!?"  
Raven's very surprised, but Elsword didn't intend to hide anything from his 'friends'.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, REALLY!?"  
Chung's also at really surprised that he can't believe it.

"Yes, but the prodigy which is nominated as the best student in Elrios was my sister, I'm her little brother."  
Elsword said as he smile weakly.

"Wait... 'Was'?"  
Chung didn't miss that part.

"Did you mean, she's already passed away...?"  
Raven asked him.  
Elsword nodded.

"My condolences..."  
Raven and Chung lowered their head.  
Elsword just laughed.

"It's okay, I've went through it, it's nothing, now."  
But of course they're still feeling bad for asking.

"And for your information, back then Elsword's cr- MMF!?"  
Just when Rena's about to say something Elsword stuffed her mouth with his hand.  
Looks like Rena forgot that the matter of him crossdressing is a secret.

"Well... You have your own trouble, but it's fine, the sky's also quite dark, I will see you all again in 3 weeks after we finished our final exam, let's try our best."  
Chung said.

"Yes, you too."  
Elsword said.

"Do your best."  
Rena said.

"Be careful on your way."  
Raven warned him.

"See you again, Chung."  
Aisha said.

Before he get in the car, he whispered something to Elsword;  
"Are you sure you're not going out with Rena?"  
"I'm not, but... I did plan to marry her."  
Chung chuckled and he hit his shoulder lightly.  
"I see, good luck, Elsword."  
"Thank you, Chung."

He smiled and got back into his black car.  
Chung's able to drive a car.  
But he still haven't got his license due to age's matter.

Since Chung've decided to become their friend, they don't have to hate him anymore.  
Anyone has the right to change to better or worse, if he changed to better, why don't they accept him?

That's what they're thinking.  
After all the more people there are, the merrier.  
"Let's head home."  
Elsword suggests.  
All of them nodded.

From today on, Chung've become one of them and they will meet again after the final exam.

 **Chapter 18 Why Not?**

 _I tried my best to do an update, I hope this didn't ruin my story QAQ_


	20. Chapter 19 Farewell, Mom

**Chapter 19 Farewell, Mom**

"The Final Exam will be held in 3 days... I wonder what actually is Elsword's promise that it took quite a long time to fulfill..."  
Rena's pondering this thing as she study.  
She's not paying attention to the teacher since she's caught in her own world.

"What if... He actually didn't love me at all? Or he's just playing with my feelings?"  
Rena frowned as the thought kept on disturbing her.  
She didn't want to doubt Elsword, but if this keeps on going, it seems like they will not ever going out together, so she's afraid.

She's afraid that her love is just an unrequited love.  
She shook her head.  
"No, no, I must trust him..."  
Aisha who noticed her weird attitude poked her shoulder.

"Kya?!"  
"What's up, Rena? You looked like you're in a trouble."  
Rena's happy that Aisha noticed her uneasiness, but she doesn't want her to get worried.

"It's nothing, Aisha, I'm just having a hard time learning this subject."  
Rena smiled, Aisha seemed to be convinced too.

"I see, the subject is quite hard indeed, we only have 3 days left, but let's do our best."  
Aisha nodded in confirmation.  
And then she resumed her study.  
Rena sighed in relief.

-After School-

"Hey, Rena."  
Elsword visited her classroom which is a very rare occasion.  
If it's the normal her, she would be very happy.  
But now, she just smiled and walk toward him.

"Yes? Quite rare to see you coming here."  
"Yes, because I have something I need to tell you."  
She tilted her head.  
Then, Elsword held her hand and took her to the rooftop.

"What happened, Elsword?"  
"... Rena, about my promise..."  
Rena's breath stopped for awhile.  
This topic is not a topic that she really wants to hear.

"-What is it, Elsword?"  
"... I think, I can't go out with you."  
"-! *Gasp*"  
Rena've already expected this.  
She isn't really surprised, but...

"W-Why?"  
She still wants to know why Elsword said that.

"... I have my own circumstances."  
Elsword's words stabs Rena's heart really hard.  
Her tears started to flow.

"... W-Why..."

Eslword who saw her tears moved closer to her while reaching out his hand.  
But, Rena move backward while shouting;

"Don't touch me!"

"Rena..."

Rena just doesn't understand why.  
Elsword said that he will surely go out with her and he said that he 'love' her, but now he said that he can't go out with her.

"I never... Knew you're such a jerk..."

Rena's tears flowing unstoppably.  
Elsword can't help but feeling guilty.  
Hence, he turns around.

"... That's all that I wanted to say."

Rena's tears flows even more.  
But Elsword, who heard her sobbings, didn't look back.  
Not even once.

"-I'm sorry."

He left the rooftop.  
Rena who's left alone, cried.  
She cried so loud, but no one's going to hear it.

After she's done crying, she went back to her home.  
Her mother saw her whose eyes are red.  
She rubbed her daughter's cheeks.

"What happened, dear?"

"... Please leave me alone, mom..."

Her mother immediately get what's happening.  
She let her daughter get back to her own room.

"... Poor Rena..."

Her mother still found it hard to believe.  
Her expectation is Elsword probably said mean things to her.  
But her mother is pretty sure, that Elsword's not that kind of man.

Rena buried her face in her bed.

She just doesn't care of what will happen next.  
Even if she died, she probably won't even care about it.

"... This pain... Is broken heart's pain..."

She's hurt pretty deeply.  
The one that she always loved this whole time.  
Actually was the one who hurt her.

"... Elsword... *Hic*"

She sobbed again.  
She remembered her experiences with him until now.

"After all of the things we've gone through together, how can you just end it like this...?"

She fell asleep as she sobbed.  
She must be pretty tired.

-Elsword's House-

"... Tsk..."

Elsword's clenching his fists.  
He's not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
He tears a piece of paper on the table that read; Notification.

"... Damn it... Damn it all...!"

He landed his fist to the wall.  
His fist bleed due to the skin being tore by the rough wall.  
But he doesn't care of what happened to his fist.

His tears fell.  
He gritted his teeth.

"... I'm sorry... I can't keep my promise..."

Saying that, he left the house.

-The Next Day-

Rena head to the school like usual.  
Her steps are weak.  
She's not recovered from the shock yesterday yet.

Rena entered the class.  
She found that Raven and Aisha are having a serious talk.  
She thought that it might be about the final exam since they only got 2 days left.

Aisha noticed Rena and quickly called for her.

"Rena! Hurry up! Come here!"

Rena thought she's going to ask about some question that she can't answer.  
So she sighed and walked to her.

"What is it, Aisha?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"News?"

Raven said something about news, so they're not talking about the exam.  
Rena tilted her head in confusion.

"What kind of news?"

"Elsword's mother... Passed away yesterday..."

-Hospital-

Elsword's sitting beside her mother's dead body.  
Her mother's very healthy the last time he saw her.

The doctor said that her mother's going to be fine.  
But then, this happened.

The doctor came into the room.  
Elsword who saw him, grabbed his collar in anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!? YOU SAID THAT SHE'S FINE!"

The doctor stares at him right in the eyes.  
He immediately understood that the doctor got something important to say.  
So he let go of him.

Elsword sat on a chair.  
The doctor sat in front of him.

"What happened to your hand?"

The doctor noticed Elsword's wounded fist.  
But he just kept silent.  
Sighing, the doctor opened his mouth again.

"... Elsword, this is from your mother."

"-What is this?"

The doctor handed him a memory card.  
He took it and pondered what's that thing for.

"Put it in your phone or your pc and you'll know what it means."

The doctor sighed.

"I don't understand either, but... Your mother forced me to keep her worse health from you."

"... What did you say?"

Elsword immediately lift his head.

"-Your mother didn't want you to worry, so she begged me to not let you know about her bad condition, she's actually having a Last stadium cancer."

"But... She still looked pretty fine when I visited her before!"

"That's just her putting up a strong front. You'll know everything if you look into that memory card, Elsword."

"... Did you look at this memory card, too?"

"No, but I'm the one who helped her that time."

Elsword nodded.  
He looked at his mother's body.  
And he held her hand.

"... Thank you for accompanying my mother, doctor."

"It's nothing, it's a doctor's job to help his patient."

"... I will leave mother's body in your care."

"You're not going to do a burial?"

"... No, mother would surely happy if her body can be used to save humans, that's just her character after all."

The doctor nodded.

"I understand."

The doctor patted his shoulder.  
Elsword looked at him.

"Take care of yourself."

"... I will."

And then, he left the hospital.  
He returned to his home.

He inserted the memory card into his phone and he opened the folder.  
There, he found a video with a title; 'For Elsword my dear son'.

He hesitated to open the video.  
But he must do it.  
And so, he opened the video, her mother's smiling face can be seen.

"Elsword."

"... Mom..."

Her mother's smile is very gentle.  
She didn't look like she's going to die anytime at all.

"I'm sorry, Elsword... I didn't tell you about my condition."

"..."

His mother smiled.  
But the smile seemed to be a sad smile.

"I don't want you and your father to be worried, so I always putting up a strong look, did I do it well? You didn't expect me to have a cancer, didn't you?"

His mother giggles.  
She's still so young, her age's only 33.  
She get married with Elsword's father at her young age.

"To tell you the truth... Mother's very sorry to force you to look like Elesis... I just can't get over to lose my precious daughter... But, it's already too late to apologize isn't it?"

His mother looked pretty sad.  
She really felt guilty.

"Elsword, you've fallen in love, right?"

"-!"

That caught him off-guard.  
He never expect her mother will noticed it.

"I knew it from your behavior these days, there's not much difference, but a mother can tell if her child is having a trouble you know?"

His mother giggles.  
Elsword can felt his cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"But, you seem to keep your promise."

The promise.  
A promise that he must fulfill no matter what.

"You can forget that promise... Now that I'm not there, I don't think there's any need to keep the promise, right?"

Elsword nodded weakly.  
His promise with his mother...

"It's just too much for you to handle, back then when you finally against the idea of being Elesis' substitute... You promised that you'll show me that you can surpass Elesis in exchange of being able to live as a boy didn't you?"

His promised his mother.  
His mother kept on urging him to be Elesis' substitute.  
But he finally had enough of it and will show his mother that he's better than his sister.  
His mother already knew from the start, that no matter what, he will never able to surpass Elesis, the prodigy.

But, she still played along with him.  
Because that was the first time where Elsword started to rebel against her.

"You've done what you can, I appreciated your hard work. But it's enough... You don't have to worry about me, I'm already starting to see you as yourself since you rebelled against me, Elsword. You're clearly not Elesis."

"Mother..."

"You're a teenage boy, you will eventually fell in love, and when that happened, you will have a hard time in studying, right?"

It's true, since he realized his feelings toward Rena, he can hardly concentrate in his study.  
He is a very fast learner, but without concentration, his talent will just wasted.

"I bet you asked the girl you love to wait until the final exam so that you can concentrate more in your study to show me that you can surpass your sister, but that's just going to torture you. Don't underestimate the feeling of longing for someone, also, don't hurt her feelings when I'm gone, girl's heart is delicate, fufufu..."

His mother giggles weakly.  
Elsword sighed.  
So his efforts until now are in vain.  
Since his mother's already stopped seeing him as Elesis long time ago.  
And his mother also understand Elsword really well, she knew that Elsword will still keep his promise when she's gone, even if that means he must forget Rena so that he can concentrate in his study more.

"Elsword, I think I don't have the right to say this... But, I love you, Elsword... From my deepest heart... Don't make me worried, okay? It looks like I've reached my limit... I will see you again in heaven, my dear son... I wish for your happine... ss..."

And then, she collapsed, the video ended immediately.  
That must be when his mother didn't open her eyes anymore.

*Drip*

His tears are flowing, but he didn't sobbed even once.  
He's able to let his mother go in peace, because his mother already gave him her blessings.  
He's unwilling, but he must be strong.  
People are bounded to death.  
No one can escape death.

"... I love you too, mother... Let's meet again one day, in heaven..."

Right after he said that, his house's door's being knocked loudly.  
He wondered who is it.

"Elsword! Elsword!"

Rena's voice can be heard outside.  
Looks like she've heard the news about his mother's death.  
It's already after school, no wonder she's here.  
If he's still the same as yesterday, he would ignore her.

But, he stood up and opened the door.

"Elsword! I've heard it from Aisha and senior... Your mom...?"

He let her in.  
And they're facing each other.  
Elsword took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly.

"... It's okay, now."

Elsword smiled.

Rena's surprised by how fine he looked.  
Elsword looked at her face.  
The face of the girl that he love.  
The person that he kept longing for.

'She must've rode a taxi to come here, what a dumb girl...'

Thinking that, he hugged Rena.  
Rena who's surprised immediately broke the hug.

"W-What are you doing? I thought you said that we're not going out..."

"... I will tell you about my promise that I mentioned before, now."

They sat next to each other in his room.

Elsword told her how he's being forced to be Elesis and his promise to surpass Elesis, including his mother's last video.  
Rena's really surprised.  
After telling her everything...

*SLAP*

A slap landed on his cheek.  
Different from before, this time, the slap hurt pretty much.

"Rena...?"

"IDIOT!"

Rena stood and shouted at him.  
Her tears are flowing.  
It's totally the same as last time.

"Who do you think I am!? If you said from the start that you want to concentrate on study of course I will allow it and won't disturb you! There's no way I will not try to understand your condition! Saying that you can't go out with me after you said you love me... Hurt me more than when you rejected me that time!"

Elsword can't find a word to reply.  
He's totally at the fault.  
It's because he doesn't understand a girl's heart.

But then...  
Rena hugged his face to her chest.

"But... I'm glad... That you still love me..."

Elsword felt really guilty for what he said yesterday.  
He lowered his head and let Rena hugged him.  
The comfort surpassed everything in the world.

"-I'm sorry, Rena..."

"It's okay... I forgive you..."

Rena patted and caressed his head like a loving mother.  
He missed this feeling so much.

And then he broke the hug and grabbed Rena's shoulders.

"Rena... I know I'm very insensitive, saying this after my mother's death... But if you like it..."

He mustered all of his courage.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

His mother's wish is for his happiness.  
He understood it that much.  
He doesn't want his mother to be worried.  
He must be strong.

Rena's really surprised, but she smiled as her tears flow gently.

"... I do, Elsword... I've been waiting for that sentence..."

"Rena..."

Their faces are getting closer and their lips met each other.  
Elsword realized.  
That death is not something to be sad for.  
The person who died will never wish for the others to be sad for them.  
They wish for the happiness of those who are important to them.

Even now, he's sure that his mother's smiling at him.

Elsword swore.  
That he will protect Rena and will never hurt her anymore.  
They embraced each other as they kiss.

'Good bye, Elsword.'

Elsword can hear his mother's voice, but he guessed that it's just his feelings.  
But he need to reply.

'Have a safe trip, mom.'

And he bid his mother farewell to welcome his future.

 **Chapter 19 Farewell, Mom End**


	21. Chapter 20 The End of High School Life

**Chapter 20 The End of High School Life  
**

The Final Exam went without trouble.  
Elsword managed to score the highest score in the city.  
But he failed to score the highest in the country.

That troubles him quite a lot, but Rena reassured him that he've done what he can.  
Elsword's happy that Rena's there for him.  
One thing that he's mad about is...

His father's missing.  
Even though his mother passed away, his father didn't come back.  
Not even once, good thing is that his bank account kept on receiving money every month that he doesn't have to worry about his life expenses.

"Els, are you okay?"

Rena's looking at him.  
He's blushing when his girlfriend's face is too near with his face.  
That's right, they're lovers now.

"I'm okay, Rena. Just a little lost in my thought."

"I see, you need to have enough rest, I know reading is fun but you still need to rest when you're sleepy!"

"... Sleep is only for the weak."

"Els!"

Elsword ran away and Rena's chasing him.  
They looked happy and that brought smiles to their friends.

"Both of you've been really close since you became lovers, huh?"

Raven teased them.  
Aisha pinched his arm playfully as she giggles.

"Don't disturb them, they're having fun with each other."

"Hahaha, my bad."

Raven and Aisha are quite close too lately.  
They've always spent time together when discussing about Elsword and Rena's relationship.  
Aisha seemed to like Raven a bit, but they're not going out yet.  
At least not for now.

"So, where are you going after this?"

Raven asked Elsword who's being hugged by Rena so that he didn't run away.  
Rena's pretty clingy ever since they go out together.

"Well, I'm going for University of Ruben, Rena will also be there. Where are you two going?"

"Hmm... Too bad we're going to different university, but we're still in this city, so call us whenever you need help!"

Aisha said to Elsword.  
Raven hit her head as he chuckled.

"Hey, they're not a baby anymore that they need our help."

"Hahaha, true. But who knows I will need your help again, I will be counting on you, senior Raven."

Elsword smiles as he lend out his hand.  
Raven's quite surprised that Elsword's being open to him, but he still took the offer and shook his hand.

"Anytime you want, junior."

They chuckled together.

Aisha and Rena are having a secret talk.  
They get away from those two boys.

"Say, Rena."

"What is it?"

"How does Elsword's lips felt?"

"W-W-WHAT!?"

Rena's face is beet red.  
She never expected Aisha to ask her about that.  
Aisha giggles cutely as she slapped Rena's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding! You're still the same as before, huh."

"And why should I change? Weird Aisha!"

They're having a small cat fight and finally decided to stop it.  
Aisha sighed.

"Our high school life ended..."

"You're right... Now that we think about it, it felt like we just enter the high school yesterday."

Rena said as she looked up at the sky.  
She's reminiscing the days when she's hearing the teacher's lectures and doing tests.

"If only those days never end."

"Silly Rena, time will never wait for us."

"I'm just hoping can't I?"

"Well, I also hoped that's the case too."

They went silent as they hold each other's hand.

"I will miss you so much, Aisha."

"Me too, don't forget me even though we're going to different universities, okay?"

"Of course! Aren't we friends?"

"You're right."

Aisha smiled as she hugged Rena.  
Rena returned the hug.  
They broke the hug after a while.

"See you again."

"Yes, I will definitely see you, Aisha."

They went back to where Elsword and Raven's place.  
After bidding farewell, they head back to their own homes.

"Did you cry?"

"I'm not a child, why would I cry? Don't tell me you're crying, Els?"

"Like hell I would, hahaha!"

"Kyaaa!"

Elsword accelerated the speed of his bike.  
He nearly threw Rena off the seat.  
Rena's mad by his sudden acceleration but she enjoyed it.

"Are you going back to your house?"

"Well, since we're already out here why don't we go to Bethma Lake? I've always want to go to that place."

Rena suggested.  
Elsword nodded readily.

"Okay, since we never go to that place together. Hold on tight!"

Elsword accelerated even faster.  
Rena hugged him tightly so that she will not fall from the seat.

"Do you like travelling, Rena?"

"I don't hate it, but why do you ask?"

"I love travelling, I've visited many places in this island, next time let's go to Altera Tower."

"What kind of place is that?"

"Let's save it for later, we're going to arrive at the lake in no time."

Rena can see the lake from their location now.  
The lake shone brightly.  
It's a very beautiful place.

"So beautiful... I've always want to come here..."

"Really? You should've told me when you want to!"

"I'm not your girlfriend before, right!?"

"Oh, you're right..."

They arrived safely at the lake.  
Rena stretched her body as she smile.

"Ngggh...! This place is so great!"

"Hahaha I know, right? But the view here is nothing compared to Altera Tower at night."

"I wonder how will it look from there."

Rena's curious just what is Altera Tower, but she will wait for when the time comes.  
Elsword's sitting on the grassland.  
He's looking at the lake calmly.

Rena also sat beside him.  
Elsword who saw her beside him embraced her.  
Rena's resting her head on his shoulder gently.

"I never expected that we will come this far."

"Me too, back then you're really cold. You won't even talk to me even though many men would consider that an honor."

"Hahaha, back then I don't care of anything except my books."

"You're right, you kept on reading your books ALL the time."

"Don't be mad... I'm just doing what I like."

"I'm not mad, I just hated being ignored like that."

"I'm sorry... But that will not happen again."

"I hope so~"

Rena said playfully.  
She's cuddling to Elsword like a cat would do.  
Elsword found it cute as he rubbed Rena's cheeks.

Rena giggles happily as she hugged his arm.  
Elsword's blushing when his arm get in contact with her chest.

Rena noticed the change of his face, she's also blushing but she still wanted to hug his arm.  
It somehow calmed her heart down.

"I love you, Els."

"I love you more than you do."

Elsword said as he kissed Rena's forehead.  
Rena smiles happily.

After they're done with the picnic, they head back to their own houses.  
But just when Elsword's about to leave after letting Rena down from his bike, Rena's mother call out for him.

"Elsword! Come in for a while!"

Elsword who heard it parked his bike in front of Rena's house and entered the house with Rena.  
Rena's mother smiles happily.

"It looks like you're getting along very well."

"Not really... Hahaha..."

Elsword scratched his head in embarrassment.  
Ever since they go out, Elsword's begun to care for his own appearance.  
He wanted Rena to be proud for having a boyfriend like him.

"You looked more handsome this way, I will happily accept you as my son-in-law, Elsword."

"M-Mom! That's way too early!"

Rena screamed in embarrassment.  
Elsword's also at loss of words.

"Oh? I thought you're going to marry right after you graduated, am I wrong?"

Rena's mother smiles playfully.  
Elsword sighed in relief that she's just kidding.  
But he's happy that Rena's mother accepted him.

"I will take care of Rena in your behalf, ma'am. I will keep my promise."

"Good boy, Elsword."

Rena didn't hear their words because she's too flustered to hear anything.  
After having a little chat in the living room...

"So, when are you planning to give birth to my grandchild?"

"M-Mom!"

"Uh- That's quite a hard question, ma'am. We're not that hasty to do that yet..."

Elsword's trying to stay calm.  
Rena's mother giggles again, she really loves to tease youngsters like this.  
But then, she went serious.

"That's right. Don't dare to lay a finger on her before married, Elsword."

"I understand."

Rena's pouting but she's smiling happily.  
That means Elsword's valuing her as a precious woman.

"It's quite late already, why don't you stay over for tonight?"

"I don't really mind, but I didn't bring spare clothes with me, ma'am."

"It's fine, you can use my husband's."

"But, where he's going to sleep, mom?"

"What are you talking about? Of course in your room!"

""EH!?""

Not only Rena, but Elsword's also surprised.  
He would never expect that he will be proposed such an offer.

"Don't worry, I will bring the clothes right away, please wait in Rena's room."

Rena's mother get up to fetch the clothes.  
Rena and Elsword are dumbfounded.  
They don't know what to say.

"... Say, do you have a spare bed?"

"... Unfortunately no..."

"This is a problem..."

Elsword frowned as he rubbed his forehead.  
He's not sure that Rena's mother will allow him to sleep on the same bed as her daughter's.  
He thought that maybe he should just sleep on the floor or in the living room.

"Let's get in my room, we've got no business here, anyway."

"Okay."

Elsword decided that he should just sleep on the floor.  
He can't possibly sleep with Rena.  
His will is going to be tested if he sleep on the bed with her.

"Sorry for the wait, here's your clothes, Elsword."

"T-Thank you."

Rena's mother handed him the pajamas.  
He went to the toilet to get change.  
Rena's trying to hold back to not peek at him.

"Yo-You know, I get a changing room here, why must you go to toilet?"

"... I have my own issues."

So that he will not be tempted by Rena's scent that is.  
Being alone together in a room is a very hard test.  
Especially for lovers.

They need to make sure their desires won't get overboard.  
Or something that can't be undone will happened.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor, a pillow would be all good for me."

"O-On the floor?! No! You will be sick if you sleep on the floor!"

"... So you want me to sleep with you on the bed?"

"W-Well..."

Rena's embarrassed to imagine it.  
Just when Elsword's going to say something...

"It's fine... I don't want you to get sick..."

Elsword's thinking for awhile.  
He look at Rena's every movements.  
Rena's looking really charming indeed.  
But...

"No, Rena. I must sleep on the floor."

"W-Why?"

"Let's just say it like this... I don't want to hurt you."

Rena's surprised.  
And then...

"... Shut up and come to me!"

She pulled Elsword and hugged him as they fell to the bed.  
Elsword's panicking.

"Re-Rena?!"

"I won't do anything... But please... Sleep together with me..."

"... Rena..."

If she's pleading like that, Elsword can't say no to her.  
He's really happy that Rena loves him so much.  
He think that he may able to overcome that desire.

hence, they sleep together as they embraced each other.  
Rena's mother who's taking a peek into the room smiled gently.

"That's what I expected from my daughter's chosen boy. You've really chosen the right one, Rena."

She left Rena's room happily.

 **Chapter 20 End  
**

 _Since I have free time I think I should do an update.  
Nothing really important in this chapter, but some point is.  
With this their high school life ended, we're going to enter their story in university.  
The story will get more complicated starting at this point since more characters will come out.  
I hope you all will like it.  
Please visit my page on facebook if you have a free time.  
Just type 'Sairon' and there should be a Writer's page with my hand drawn picture there. :D_


	22. Chapter 21 The Crimson Flower Returns

**Chapter 21 The Crimson Flower Returns**

In the silence of night.  
A cruiser arrived in Ruben.  
From many of the passengers, there is someone who caught the attention of the guards.

"Excuse me, can you follow us for awhile?"  
"? What is it?"  
"It won't take long."

The person followed the guards to their office.

"What is it?"  
"I'm sorry, but can we see your belongings?"  
"... I don't think I brought any dangerous stuff with me."  
"We need to do this because you're bringing a huge luggage, may we see what's inside?"

The person sighed and nodded.

"Pardon our rudeness."

Just when the guards are about to check inside that person's luggage, they fell on the floor, sleeping.

"... What a troublesome guards."

Saying that, the person took the luggage and left the office.

...

"So boring..."

Rena's laying on her bed.  
She's rolling around without anything to do.  
Ever since they enter the Ruben University 2 days ago, nothing really changed.  
It's just like their usual school life.

Rena's waiting for Elsword.  
They're going to have a photo session at 6PM.

"Rena!"

Rena can hear Elsword's voice from the front of her house.  
She peeked at the window and found Elsword who is waving at her.

"I'm coming down!"

She smiled as she ran down the stairs.  
Rena's mother is worried of her of course.

"Don't run at the stairs, you will fall down, dear."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry mom!"

"Sigh... Well, have fun."

Rena's mother smiled wryly.  
Rena waved at her mother and left the house.

"I'm sorry, did you wait too long?"  
"Not at all, let's go."

Rena smiled and get on the bike.  
They're off for the photo session.

"But I'm still wondering things, you agreed to go to the photo session with me but why don't you be a model too? I bet you will look good if you're being a model."

"It's not like I hate being a model, but I think being a model is troublesome."

"Why?"

"More girls will fall for me."

"... Muuu... Grrr!"

"Ouch! Hey!"

Rena bit Elsword's shoulder as she hugged him from behind.  
Elsword lets her hug him.  
He felt that the hug is pleasant.

"Thank you for thinking about me, but I'm really fine with it."

"Still, I will answer no."

"Meanie."

"Say what you want, hahaha."

Elsword laugh it off as he park his bike.  
They've arrived at the photo session's site.

"I've been waiting for you, Rena. Oh, Elsword? Are you going to change your mind?"  
"No, miss Vanessa. I'm just accompanying her."  
"That's too bad."

Vanessa smiled as she led the way.  
After they finished the photo session, Elsword's taking Rena back to her house.

"Tomorrow we're going to college again, are you really okay? I can walk my way to the college you know? You don't have to pick me up all the times. It's not like the college is so far away."

"It would be humiliating if a boy lets his girlfriend walks her way to a place when he's riding a vehicle, you know?"  
"You really mind every small details."  
Rena giggles as she pinch Elsword's side lightly.

-The Next Day-

"Hey, Chung."  
"Oh, Elsword. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm just dropping by, we're in the same class you know."  
"Hahaha you're right."  
"It seems like you're doing fine, Chung."  
"Of course I am, Rena."

Chung hit his chest lightly.  
They're entering the same college and the same class.  
They're all taking Management as the main subject.

"Okay, guys. Listen up."

Penensio, the teacher entered the room as he lift his hand.  
Everyone in the class are paying attention to him.

"Today, we're going to have a new friend."

"New friend?"  
Chung said.

"It seems like this person just arrived in this city, she might be a foreigner."  
"Maybe you're right?"  
Rena said to Elsword.

"Come in."  
The door slides and from outside...

"...! Im... Possible..."  
Elsword stood up from his seat and he stares at the newcomer in a complete disbelief.

A beautiful long crimson red hair is waving as she entered the class.  
She stood in front of the class and she stares at everyone's face.  
Then...

"Nice to meet you, guys. My name is Elesis. Elesis Gourment."

"G... Gourment...?"  
"Els... That girl..."  
Rena's staring at the unbelievable sight in front of her.  
That girl is clearly Elesis Sieghart.  
Even though it's been so long since the news that she died in an accident, there's no way Elsword will mistook his sister with someone else.

"Sis... Is that you...?"

Elesis looks at Elsword's face.  
She tilted her head in confusion.

"... Pardon? Who are you?"  
"It's me, Elsword! Are you sis?!"

The whole class was stunned by the scene.  
Elesis frowned.  
"... I'm sorry, I don't recall having a little brother."  
"I see... I'm sorry, I must've mistook you with someone else."

Elsword sit back to his seat.  
Rena's holding his hand from his left side.

"Els... She's that Elesis, right?"  
"... I think so too, but she doesn't know who I am, I might've mistaken."  
Elsword's clenching his fists tightly due to the sudden appearance of someone who looked like her sister.

"If no one's going to ask anything, you can sit at an empty seat wherever you like."  
Elesis nodded and she walks away.

"-You."  
Elesis walked to his seat and called for him as she touched Elsword's shoulder.  
Elsword's quite surprised.

"What is it?"  
"-Have we met each other before?"  
Rena's looking at them with great anxiety.  
She wondered just what will happen.

"... I think not."  
"I see, nice to meet you, I'm Elesis."  
She offered him her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Elsw-"  
He shook her hand but suddenly he stopped his words.

"Pardon?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm Elsword..."  
"Nice to know you, Elsword."  
"Same here."  
Elesis smiled at him.  
And then, Elesis walk away to an empty seat behind them.  
Her long red hair's waving gently.

Elsword gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists.  
Rena held his hand gently.

"Els? Are you okay?"

Elsword's eyes are losing their focus.  
He looked terrible now.

He opened his mouth and he speaks with a low voice.  
"That hand... There's no mistake, she's my twin sister... The Crimson Flower Elesis. "

 _Sorry for not updating for so long, I'm very busy with my job and I get pretty tired to type my story, now that when I don't have any job I think I should do an update, sorry if it's short because not much to type here. Hope you will like it. :O_


	23. Chapter 22 Amnesia

**Chapter 22 Amnesia  
**

Elsword's saying that Elesis is really his twin sister.  
Rena who heard it can understand why he said it.  
Only them who know the difference of the fake and actual one of each other.

"But, she said that she didn't remember you at all, right?"  
Rena whispered to Elsword.  
Preventing Elesis to hear what are they talking about.

"I don't know, but for now... I can only be sure that she has amnesia or..."  
"Or?"  
"... No, forget it."  
Deciding not to annoy him, Rena didn't ask more.

"Hey, both of you."  
Suddenly Elesis called for them from behind.  
Since she's sitting alone she doesn't has anyone to talk to.

"It seems like you're quite close to each other, are you two lovers?"  
She asks with a great curiosity.

"Well... Yes."  
Elsword nodded.  
Rena also nodded as she smiles.

"... I see."  
She sighed and lean back to her chair.  
She has lost interest talking to them.

Rena tilted her head wondering what happened to Elesis, but she can grab the situation a bit for now.  
'Maybe she is taking an interest at Elsword...?' She thought to herself.

After school-

"Where are you going to after this, Elsword?"  
Chung asked Elsword as he visited his seat.

"I think I will go to see Aisha and Raven."  
"Eh? You will go to see senior, too?"  
"Of course, we're not an enemy like we did before, you know?"  
Elsword flicked Rena's forehead as he sighed.  
Rena rubs her forehead and smile at him.

"Who's Raven?"  
Elesis who's behind them asked with a puzzled expression.  
SInce she's new here of course she doesn't know who's Raven.

'Wait, why she did not ask who is Aisha?'  
Elsword noticed the odd phenomenon here.  
Rena noticed that as well.

"-I knew it..."  
"Knew about what?"  
"-Nah, forget it for now."  
Elsword pulls Rena's hand and left Elesis alone.  
Elesis tilted her head, confused.

When they're out of the class, Rena calls out for him.

"Els, it seems like-"  
"-Yeah, I'm pretty sure she lost most of her memories."

Even so, Elsword still wondered why is she still alive even though she should've been dead for long due to that accident.

"Elsword, wait for me!"  
Chung, the handsome blonde calls him from behind, he look back and wait for Chung who ran over them desperately since they walked too fast.

"Why are you leaving that girl? Don't you know her?"  
"-I 'did' know her, but the 'she' right now is not the 'she' I know."  
"... I really don't understand what are you talking about, Elsword."  
"It's fine even if you don't know. No- You're not supposed to know that is the more accurate way to put it."  
Chung is quite annoyed by the fact he's not allowed to know about it, but he decided to let it go because this matter is a private matter.

"Fine then, you should let me know if I can help you."  
"Thank you, Chung."  
"For now, let's head to Raven's place."  
Unlike them, Raven and Aisha attended Elder University which is located not too far from here, so they can reach that place quite easily.

"You're right."  
"Let's get into my car."  
"Thanks Chung, but I brought my bike, so it would be a shame if I don't use it."  
"I see, then let's meet up in front of Elder University's front gate."  
"You got it."  
And so, Elsword, Rena, and Chung went to Elder University.  
Behind them, a shadow's following them and mumbles a sentence.

"Elder... University..."  
No one knows what did the shadow wants to do at this time.  
And the shadow disappeared just like that.

Elder University, Front Gate-

"I wonder where are they?"  
"They should be here by now, since they get off the class later by 30 minutes from us."  
Rena said as she hug Elsword's right arm cheerfully.

"Those people- Hey, Elsword! Rena!"  
Raven noticed them and wave at both of them.  
Aisha who's walking beside him giggles when she saw her childhood friends waiting for them from the front gate. The next moment, Chung also arrived there.

"How about going somewhere? We rarely gets to meet each other like this, so let's go and have fun for now!"  
Rena suggests.  
"Well, I guess that's okay."  
Since it's Rena's word. Elsword can't bear to reject her will.

"How about going to cinema?"  
"Cinema is not a bad idea, but..."  
When they're discussing things, a red silhouette appears behind them. Aisha who saw it has her jaw dropped. No matter how many times she blink her eyes, it's someone that she will never forget even if she wants to.

"Ele- Sis...?"

Hearing Aisha's word, Elsword turns around and he found Elesis' standing behind them while giving them a smile that shows no ill intent.

" I'm sorry to follow you all here, but if you will allow it, I want to join as well."

Aisha noticed something's wrong judging from the way Elsword and Rena act.  
So she kept quiet about it and opened her mouth;  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
Aisha asks in a polite manner.  
Elesis smiles and replies;  
"My name is Elesis Gourment."  
"-Gourment...?"  
Aisha get the same reaction as Elsword, no matter what, she's absolutely 'that' Elesis to her.

"She's not my sister."  
Elsword sighed.

"I see- My name is Aisha."  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Raven."  
"So you're that Raven..."  
"-Huh?"  
Elesis leaned forward when she heard Raven's name. Since that's the only name she's not familiar with when they're in the class.  
Aisha's a little annoyed with that act.

"Well, how about going to Karaoke Box? I want to sing and scream a lot!"  
"-Please spare my ears."  
"-E... Ehehe..."  
Only Elsword and Rena knows what does it mean to hear Aisha's singing voice, so they gave a wry smile as they head towards a nearby Karaoke Box with Elesis.  
Elesis would frequently stare at Elsword and move her view away when Elsword looks at her.  
That makes Elsword's not feeling pretty good since he hate to be stared at.

"Say, Elesis."  
"Yes?"  
After singing to Aisha's heart's content, they finally head back to their own home. Since Chung got a car, Chung took them all to their own home.  
Except Elsword and Elesis.  
Elsword felt sorry to not being able to take Rena home, but he need to confirm things.  
He already got Rena's permission to do so, so he shouldn't hold back anymore.

"I want to ask you-"  
Since the sky's already dark, There's no sight of people walking nor watching.

"Are you my twin sister, _Elesis Sieghart_?"

Silence engulfed their surroundings.  
If someone were to watch them, they would feel that the atmosphere has turned really heavy by that sentence.

"I'm sorry, Elsword. But my name is Elesis Gourment. You might've mistook me as someone else."  
"Mind telling me who are your parents?"  
"-Parents?"  
Elesis was stunned for 1 second. Elsword didn't miss that, of course.  
He's trying to press Elesis to spit out everything she know.  
Elesis hesitated to tell him, but she still tell him about it.

"My father is... Richard Gourment."  
"No matter how you think about it, that's a western name. It didn't suit your Eastern name, don't you think?"  
"It's just your feelings."  
"No, it's not."  
Elsword's getting impatient and forced his way on her.  
Even though he felt sorry for doing this to his twin sister, he still need to find out the truth.

"..."  
"If you think you're right... Then tell me who's your mother?"  
"... I don't have a mother."  
"-So you just popped out of nowhere, is what you want to say?"  
Elesis clenched her fists and she turns around.  
Elsword caught her left wrist and prevent her from running away.

"Tell me the truth, Elesis."  
"-I'm telling you the truth."  
"That's not the truth, I know it."

Elesis stays quiet, and...

"Even I not sure if what I tell you just now is the truth or not."  
"-What do you mean?"  
"... Forget it."  
Elesis breaks the hold on her wrist and head toward the empty alley alone.  
Elsword wants to chase her, but he decided not to. Since he shouldn't have be so forcing toward a girl.

"Elesis..."  
Elsword stares at the girl's back who slowly disappear into the dark alley.  
He sighed and turns around to head back to his house.

"It seems like, your memory was erased by someone."  
That's the conclusion he get from their conversation just now.  
He swear that he will pull the curtain and reveals everything one day.

 _Finally I can do an update after so LONG.  
I hope that you can enjoy my short-long story.  
I know that every chapter's not too long, but I hope you're enjoying it!  
With love, Sairon_


End file.
